Tail of Ice, Soul of Purity
by Gleamshard
Summary: The Story of a Glaceon just wanting to live his live, as it turns dark very fast. With his soul of Purity he seeks revenge on the ones that ruined his life.


**Pokemon is in no way owned by me. Game freak and Nintendo deserve all the credit for their amazing creation. I however do take credit for all My ocs's; Gleamshard, SolarBlaze, ShineBurst, Lenette, Nova, Raidon, Striker, Turbo, Eliza**,** Sergio, Marina**, **Truince**, **Gloria, Lenny, Scarlet and Rebecca Robinson. RisingStorm belongs to Stormy something, something of I would adore some reviews however, tell me what I'm doing wrong and right. Thanks a bunch love you, and enjoy :3. **

Tail of Ice, Soul of Purity - A Glaceon's Tale

Prologue- Pure as Snow 7/23/11

_Just like everyday in paradise, there's bound to be a demon lurking in the darkest realms of your hearts. However, in this case one special Glaceon will find out the true nature of the all living creatures and what it means to be a friend. Our story begins just like any other. A beginning where times are new and adventures are fresh. In the city of Alliance, people and Pokemon live together with no problems at all. As for the hero of this story, well, he's busy living his life with his mate and his pup._

I snarled and grind my teeth against each other while lunging toward my victim, a rather large Raticate. Such a fur ball, pretty much just a giant rat that stands on his hind legs with two giant fangs from his mouth. He lunges back at me with incredible force, bearing his massive hyper fang attack, ready to chomp down on my neck for the killing blow. His trainer laughed at me. I hate that. I had to beat this Raticate for my pride, no one laughs at me. A quick twist of my body sends me barrel rolling evasively to dodge its fang, while unleashing a bright blue jet of ice from my maw. The ice connects, sending him into an instant deep freeze, unable to move. That's my chance to get in there and attack, so my iron tail seemed like a good idea. The tail glows bright silver. While lunging into the air I smash the top of the rat popsicle and shatter it, connecting with the pokemon inside. The look on the human's face was priceless.

"Raticate! Nooo!" He screamed, but to no avail. His Pokemon was down for the count and I'd love to see Raticate wake up after that. He definitely needs a pokemon center and stat.

My mate RisingStorm, a caring a sensitive Umbreon, purple with shiny yellow rings was cheering for me in the corner. My pup, SolarBlaze, an orange Flareon, was chasing his own enormous fluffy tail while bouncing up and down with excitement. I, myself, am a special color Glaceon. I'm just the shade of blue that can only be seen within the sky itself. My ears and crown are a glimmering blue best described as angelic. My paws are snow white and the tip of my tail also a glorious snow white. Finally my eyes are a nice shade of emerald. I get the name Gleamshard from the way my fur shines when the sun is on it. Every human girl is jealous of my beauty.

"You, you Glaceon, I want you to go into my pokeball. You're an amazing battler; please won't you be part of my team? Will you join me?"

He held out his white Pokeball, at least he's got style using a Premier Ball to try and catch me instead of a boring red and white one. Do have a family to take care of though, so naturally I had to refuse. With no hesitation my tail slapped that ball and it shattered on the floor. I barked at him a lot to get away, but you know how humans are: persistent. A Pikachu on his shoulder was giving the same intense determined look he had. It was easy to sense it was like his life partner or something.

He's all like "Poke' Ball goooo!", and tossed an Ultra Ball. I sighed and froze it with a beam of ice. He started babbling about how it's impossible to miss a catch because he's Ash Ketchum or something, but I bared that no mind. Still have my family after all, so I walked back over to them, licked my mate and kid, and then signaled them to go back to our nest.

"Hey! You Glaceon, get back over here! I'm gonna catch you all." I ignored him with my famous cold shoulder and continued to walk while shaking my butt to taunt him. It was for kicks of course. The Pikachu could be heard yelling at us to stop from a mile away, but my family and I soon break into a run and make it back to our nest which isn't too far from there.

Our nest is a cozy little area between two houses. The humans that live in the houses don't mind us being there and occasionally we get some scraps from their meals. They had built us a little house that was snug and warm for the ever-changing weather in this place. Luckily, having this house means no trainer will try to catch us while we sleep, since it looks like we belong to these humans already. Storm had only laid our darling son's egg but about two years ago, so she's still a little paranoid about her weight, but she quickly forgets after I show her my love. A kind gesture here and there, a nuzzle, a kiss, and maybe a nice tummy rub (she really likes those) always do the trick. For tonight, however, we just curl up together and wrap our tails around the three of us tight, closing our eyes while cuddling.

Chapter 1- A Day in the City

I give a great big yawn as I look up into the sunrise. Glancing over my shoulder realizing my mate and son were still sleeping, I carefully stand up and walk out into the brisk morning air. Figuring fetching us some breakfast was a good idea; I start off towards the city square where the Alliance Market resides. A couple Pidgey fly overhead; gosh they sure make a racket. All that chirping they do is just obnoxious. Tailow's singing instead is much more appreciated, but beggars can't be choosers so I head off to the berry stand in the market.

It's not much but it's a sturdy stand painted blue and made of wood. I start to paw at the pant legs of the worker behind the little stand hoping for a free meal, blinking my best puppy dog eyes at him; you know those irresistible innocent eyes that make anyone's heart melt. He seemed to be ignoring me which is really a bother I really needed some food for my family. By squishing the muscles in my face to make myself start to cry, the fake tears attack was born and they always do the trick when it comes to begging for stuff. The man manning the berry stand finally noticed my pity and me; he bent over petting my head a bit. His hand was course I'm not sure why since he works with berries and not any hard work; he only sells them. I lean into his hand the touch was nice since I love the attention. He stopped for a bit and tossed a blue Oran berry at me, this is just what I wanted a berry for me however at least two more berries were needed for my mate and pup. Whimpering was the only think I knew how to do in order to get more berries so; I simply whimpered pointing my paw in the direction of my family. Pretty sure that caught his attention because he reached over to get a plastic bag, the kind you usually get from grocery stores when you go through a check out. He filled the yellow bag up with some of his berries there were Oran and Spelon and even a Watmel berry that will last a while. He wrapped the bag around my neck, I licked his hand joyfully with thanks, not often can a pokemon get a free meal from a human but I try a lot.

With a smile on my maw the decision was made to go check around the market some more and see what there is to fetch for home. I ran by the bakery and the deli for some yummy poffins and lunchmeat, namely honey ham. My cuteness has no rivals; it gets me anything that a Glaceon could ever need. My bag was looking a bit stuffed full of food now so I wanted to make one last stop.

Ah here it is the Flower shop, it's decorated with Sunflora and Cherrim all over the building, made it actually look pretty. Scratching at the closed door I hoped for someone to come to my aid, moments later this cute little blonde girl with ponytails answered. She was about twenty-four if I had to take a guess. She wears a cute little blue apron that reads the shops name in golden letters. Her pants were just usual blue jeans. Next to her a Gloom stood close; its drool wasn't too pleasant to smell at all. I swear some of the berries in my bag were starting to go bad from that wretched scent but, non the less I greeted the young lady with a cry. She did one of those awe moments and that told me at that second I was in.

Padding my way into the flower shop I notice the place was loaded, every corner of the shop has multitudes of amazing smelling and multiple colored flowers. The Gloom just watched me as I browsed the flowers. Don't know what she was thinking, probably that thievery was my objective or something. She was following me I know it, that scent she gives off is impossible not to realize it, or maybe it's just stuck in my nose now. That cute blonde on the other hand was cheerfully humming a song that sounded rather familiar but couldn't quite put my paw on it, she seemed really happy. I picked some roses up in my maw, careful not to prick myself on the thorns and showed them to the girl, the Gloom just glared at me. The girl smiled and knelt down to me.

"Hey there cutie my names Lenette what's yours?" She searched my neck, probably for a collar but I obviously don't have one being a wild pokemon.

"Oh what's this you don't have a trainer? Hmm this wont does at all." She strokes my back gently and rhythmically, it felt so good. I kind of felt guilty because of my mate back at the house, but she's a human it just wouldn't work anyways so there's nothing to worry about right?

"Hey there Glaceon, who are the flowers for? Do you have a pretty lady in you life?" She's really pushing my luck now as she scratched under my chin, my back left leg involuntarily started shaking in pleasure. It also dawned on me that a collar would be good to have, at least for people to know my name.

"He-he you're so adorable do you want to stay here with me and Gloom, and manage the Pretty Petal Flower Shop?" So badly wanted to say yes and just jump into her arms to be caressed some more but that would just be awful to my mate. Sadly shook my head to decline her offer, but licked her hand to show that I appreciated her jester. At last purple roses in my maw, I race out the door.

I needed to make two more trips today after all. One place to get a canteen or bottle, the next to fetch some water for us. Finding the bottle is the easy part but, finding some fresh water in the city might take some effort. With the humans terrorizing our natural habitat, it's getting really hard for us pokemon to find food and water around here. After a quick thought I hurriedly chased off in the direction of the public store.

On the way there, about a few hundred feet away, I notice a shady black shadow race across the intersection. This is very strange since most domestic pokemon and even wild ones in this area are quite tame to the humans. The only question is what kind of pokemon would be afraid? Didn't give that a second thought though. I was on a mission so, I continued on till I got to the stores entrance. Ah here it is the Super Duper Poke Mart. They really should change the name though it sounds so lame. Here in aisle five, labeled fabric and containers is where the bottle should be that is needed. Ack, the bottles are on the top shelf this is a hassle. I need to find something or someone that can get the bottle for me but where to look. I did the first thing that came to my mind. A howl-like sound was let loose from deep in my lungs hoping to attract the attention of any humans around. When none came I put my head down in disbelief of human nature. Maybe they were just afraid I don't know.

Getting the bottle was a priority so, I decided to try and nudge the shelf a bit. Bad idea though, about thirty or so bottles fell atop my head. Panicked I grabbed three bottles and dashed out of the door the store clerk was yelling thief behind me. I had to quickly dash out of site, while still goin towards the nearest lake actually, there's a lake the way that shadow darted earlier.

I bolted off towards the lake, the clerk in hot pursuit of my tail. Quite surprised though that a mere human could keep up with a Glaceon but, having no choice I look behind me and fire a stream of pure ice at the ground freezing it into a slippery skating rink. The clerk was running at full speed and noticed the ice only to late. He flew like an arrow through the air, smashing face first into the ice. I couldn't look back, I was afraid of the sight I would see.

I came to a dead stop at the lake, it was beautiful. The water sparkled like glitter. The irony is this lake is called Dreary Lake, a normally dark, clouded, dismal lake. I moved in a little closer to see the profound beauty and to maybe figure out its secrets. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a flash again. This time it seemed to be darting in circles around the lake in my view. Couldn't quite make out what pokemon that is, I had to know though.

"Hey you pokemon, who are you?" I called out to the pokemon. It responded almost immediately. I stood in awe as I stared at its perfect structure. Such a gorgeous creature stood before me. Its fur was glimmering just as much as the lake was. Its body also an angelic sky blue standing on all fours it seemed to tower above me. It was so intimidating and yet I couldn't look away from its grace. It had Blood red eyes and a long bundle of hair growing off its head and across its back. The Hair was a deep ocean blue. Its paws were kind of small compared to its size, gave it some charm. It seemed to have some sort of whips or something on either side the same color of its body, possibly its tail. Oh yea it also has white spots all over it.

"My name is Suicune, the north wind." I stuttered a bit after hearing its legendary name. It sounded feminine however so it's safe to call it a she. "Why have you called out to me young Glaceon?" Honestly didn't know what to say, was still in to much in shock to move any muscles, let alone talk. "No matter young Gleamshard, I know your reasoning."

"Ya, you do?" I stuttered a bit, just trying to get my words out. "How? How do you know my name?"

"Indeed I do, one of three legendary pokemon that watch the human and pokemon relationship I be. As well as being endowed with psychic strength; reading your thoughts is quite an easy process. I tried my best to not think of anything after hearing that I can't let her sense my fear. "Its no use Gleamshard, I know you're trying to clear your mind. You're not a strong enough pokemon to accomplish something like that. You can't hide your thoughts from me." That did it no one calls me weak not even a legendary pokemon can get away with that. "Hmm do you intend to fight me young Gleamshard? That is most unwise. Are we not fellow pokemon? Am I not part of the large family tree? Hmm I sense a deep presence in your heart. Your soul is most pure. You seem to be staying strong for your family back at home aren't you?" Ack she knows too much about me, the more I stay and let her talk; the more I'm gonna get ticked off.

She let off a loud cry into the wind with her head tilted backwards. It must be her battle cry this is it I'm gonna fight a legendary pokemon. I'm gonna fight Suicune. It's time to test my worth my value to my family. I set my supplies down and shake out any nerves that were still rattled my fur standing on end.

"Very well Gleamshard, A soul as pure as yours. I wish to own it for myself; I wish to become a god. Let us do battle and, prepare to die." Just then the hair coming out of her head started to dance wildly about. I braced myself for the worst; my gut grumbling telling me running away was a great idea. This however, is impossible. I must fight Suicune for the honor of my family, for my pride. She lunges at me almost playfully. No choice but to dodge, her weight would easily smash all my bones. I prepare to fire my ice beam and….

Chapter 2- A Rough Storm is Brewing.

Hi my name is RisingStorm, its long so I'm just called Storm. Its mid-afternoon, slept way to long. My Fur is so out of place I have to lick it down just to keep it tidy. Imagine my shock to see Gleamshard missing. How can I possibly rely on him he doesn't even leave a note or anything before he leaves. Sure he's a great fighter and all but I mean… I don't know lately just haven't felt the same about him as I used to. Promised him all my love in the world and yet, It feel as if I don't know him anymore. We both have a wonderful pup together, and yet he just doesn't seem to want to be with the family. Take now for instance, I don't have any idea where he is. He could be with some hussy somewhere getting some free treatment. Yea probably just sound like some jealous chick but, I deserve to know where he is.

Speaking of my pup, where is he? Better go find him huh but, where to start looking. I know; I'll try his favorite spot to play. It's the Alliance Park, not to far from here a real peaceful place. Many kids are around to play to, that's has to be where he is.

After strapping on my shiny diamond coated collar I hurried off. Gleamshard had bought me this collar with some money he collected babysitting some human kids one day. That was probably the only nice thing he ever did for me I swear. Couldn't help but notice a strange blur on my way there about a yard off from the park, but also couldn't be bothered with that now I need to concentrate on my goal. I called out for SolarBlaze, Blaze for short, but he was no where to be seen.

Soon I grew weary of looking for him; after all that baby weight is still dragging me down. Eggs really leave an impact on a girl's body. I just sat down on the slide since it was low to the ground. Over a bit to the left I saw a couple human kids playing on the swings and alongside them a Growlithe pup. They looked so adorable playing together, made me wish my family was this nice. Just then something touched the back of my neck, I Jumped about a foot in the air from shock. It was course and felt wet. I flipped around to notice a full grown Arcanine, now he was hot. No pun intended I mean he was smoking hot, wanted him bad.

"Well hello there pretty lady, what may your name be?" I quickly responded with my name full and short. "My my, what a beautiful name you have sugar." That wet thing earlier must've been his tongue because he licked my paw right after he said that. I blushed a little, having fallen completely head over paws with him. He must have known how I felt because he started to lick himself showing off his buff body.

"So, what's your name?" Had to ask, I was dying to know him better. He replied quite gallantly.

"The names Turbo. Your can call me baby." He winked as he said that, a slick guy he was. I asked him about that Growlithe pup and if it was his. He admitted it was his pup named Striker; his mate had died about two years ago after giving birth to his child. They were on their own looking for a new mother. "So Storm, sugar, you single?"

I deliberately lied to him with a nod. "Good what do you say you and me go back to my place and play around hmm?" Seriously wanted to reply yes but, I still had to find my missing pup. Hastily answered back with a date and time instead. Tomorrow at sunrise I had told him. "Ho-ho sweetie you sure like things early. No problem though I'll catch ya later then sugar. Meet me at my place at sunrise; I live right over in that alley between the drug mart and the tattoo parlor. He beckoned to Striker, who hopped on Turbo's back. They dashed off into the sunset, what a gorgeous site. His tail going up and down as he ran majestically, the sun glaring onto him as it set in the night sky.

Really wish I didn't have to find Blaze this was my chance to finally have some fun. Coming in really fast there was a Storm coming, massive black clouds were forming. I love Rain, matter of fact was born during a vicious thunderstorm that had ripped apart Pallet town. That is where I got my name.

I continued to search even though the heavy downpour had descended upon my fur. Wet fur certainly didn't smell the best but it felt really good to just have everything washed away. What's strange though is it only seemed to be raining wherever I walked. Wondered if it was a bad omen but, continued my half-hearted search for Blaze.

I was starting to not care about Blaze anymore. He seemed gone for good, I mean whatever. Gleamshard can go find him whenever he gets back. If he gets back that is. Not that I care he can go jump off a cliff. Yea that's it I give up. I greedily ran to the place where Turbo was supposed to be, hoping we could play around a bit today instead. To my surprise an ugly site emerged in front of me.

The decimated corpses of the two dog-like pokemon lay savaged in the alleyway. I backed away slowly but, should've darted since I got knocked upside the head. Whatever hit me knocked me unconscious was to fast to see. Quickly awakening a minute or so later my paws were still frozen to the ground unable to move. A Lighting bolt blasted the area in front of me, blackening the street into charcoal. I started shaking profusely. It was impossible to hide my fear. What in the world is causing this unnatural storm? Another bolt ravaged the dumpster next to me, igniting it on fire. I saw a familiar blur in front of my eyes. I called out to it.

It stopped almost immediately. It was a prideful pokemon, standing tall on all fours. He's clearly the largest pokemon I've seen in my life. Fur yellow, with black designs all over him. His tail was like a shuriken at the end and pure white. That Face had white fur as well but, the look of a grey mask on his face. Two giant fangs protruded from his mouth, his paws were decent sized for his body mass and white as well. Finally he had yellow hair spurting from his back that looked like a cloud blowing in the wind. His eyes glared a demon-like red. I became quite terrified and still unable to move. He was that massive and intimidating.

"You RisingStorm, with the heart of pure darkness, I come to meet you. Host of darkness do you truly dislike your mate so much that you would back stab him?"

"You and I both know it. Yea I hate that Gleamshard. He's so selfish and horrible.

I mean its not like he's here now to save me is he? No, no he's not. Who knows where Gleamshard is. Wait heart of pure darkness, what are you talking about?"

"Raikou, The Southern Storm is my name. I am but one of three legendary pokemon that watch over the human and pokemon relationships, also possess psychic powers that allow me to look into anyone's heart. I can visualize what is in your soul. It's a void, nothing but pure darkness."

I obviously don't believe anything that Raikou says. Ha heart of pure darkness, he must have had too many poffins or something. I'm as pure as the snow Gleamshard craps out.

"Though it's impossible to read your mind like others, I can still sense what you're thinking. You can't deny the fact you are not a good pokemon." Now angry I started to shout at Raikou. Also blasting my mouth off about the reasoning for murdering that hunk of a pokemon. I was ticked off and wanted a piece of him. "Your heart grows agitated; I assume you want answers to why I killed that dog. No need to speak just listen. He is dead now because I knew you'd come here to have fun outside of your engagements with Gleamshard. And also the destroyed life of that dog and his pup would enrage you into fighting me. You see, I need your heart of pure darkness. I must become a God, let us fight."

Just then lighting shot down in front of me with a brilliant flash. Didn't realize him leaping at me until I regained my vision from the momentary blindness. I was paralyzed, you would be to if you saw a giant pokemon hurling directly at you. I couldn't budge. He slammed into me like a brick wall, pinning me down on the ground with only one of his massive paws. My breath was completely knocked out of me, my vision blurry. I had to fight back, can't be disgraced to lose to such an insult.

"Ha-ha worthless little Umbreon. Your soul of darkness will be mine sooner then I thought." He smashes his paw down harder on my ribs. An intense pain fell through me as a crunching in my ribs was heard; a couple of them had cracked. A drop or so of blood came out of my maw, it was almost impossible to see anymore. I had to fight; opening my jaw some purple toxins were blown out of a special pouch in my body, which covered Raikou. "Ha you think that will work against me Storm? A little toxic wont hurt, you'll be dead before it can do anything." Hate to admit it but he was right, there wasn't nearly enough time to kill. I struggled to break free of his paw, only to get smashed once more. A few more ribs busted inside my chest, another great surge of pain rippled through me. A strong urge to vomit rose up in the back of my throat. "Suffer; I want you to suffer Storm. A heart of pure evil needs to be punished. I could finish you off in an instant, but I'd rather break you slowly." It hit me hard, he's not lying; a single launched thunderbolt could and would tear me to pieces like Turbo and Striker. I finally vomited, mostly more blood do to my internal injuries. My nose began to bleed as well; my fur was becoming stained red from both the vomit and the nosebleed. Raikou didn't seem to notice the mess, or didn't care.

This is the end for me; one more attack is can pull off. My yellow rings began to glow in the midst of all the rain and darkness you could see them rather well, dark particles gathered on the outside of the rings. This is my last chance Dark pulse, a flurry of dark rings were launched to connect with Raikou. He didn't even seem to notice them, I was far too weak. Not a moment later he fell over off of me. He must've flinched from my dark pulse and lost his balance, amazing luck.

I mustered any and all my remaining strength to drag my broken body amongst the hard wet concrete to try and get to safety while he was out cold Not even this harsh rain could wash away the stains on my fur. He was twitching while lying there; the poison must be hurting him bad at last. He opened his eyes almost as fast as they had closed, the moment I've been dreading has come. All the energy I had managed to find just vanished. I could no longer drag myself, further painting the sidewalk with my tummy.

He wasn't looking so good himself anymore that poison was finally about to kill. He had his own nosebleed and a dribble of blood out of his mouth. But his movement was unaffected. "This is it Storm, I'll show you why I'm a legend." Those words pierced my heart; I prayed to Arceus that my life would continue to see another day, that this wouldn't be the end. Raikou began to glow; he closed his eyes and laid down on his forepaws. His wounds had disappeared the blood vanished within the rain. This must be his rest. He'll be fully healed and awake very soon now's my chance to do something.

I try to budge but it's no good, far too many wounds are in and on my body. Closing my eyes I begin to glow, sucking up energy from the moon. With the rain around, my moonlight won't be very effective but maybe enough to get me moving. I could feel the soothing aura of the moon drifting through my veins. It can heal my minor wounds and pains but, no way can it heal broken bones I need proper surgery for that. Trying to stand up wasn't easy, shaking and limping into the street was a slow process. While moving my face suddenly became white as a ghost. The hairs on my back stood up when a prideful roar bellowed from the alleyway. The thunderstorm even became more ferocious then it was earlier. The lightning Strikes shot out every second, flashing so brightly I couldn't see any more.

I managed to notice a black shadow flashing in front of my eyes within all the white. Something impacted me hard to my face; I'm guessing it was Raikou. I went flying smashing into something. I no longer any what's going on since I can't see, nor can I feel

Any pain. All I know is I'm getting torn apart very slowly. I light up my rings for another dark pulse just hoping to get away, but it was no use. That black blur Splashed hard into my head again. A Riveting pain surged through where my ear was, this pain was felt since it was new to me. I can almost guess the ear didn't exist anymore. A metallic taste rolled into my mouth as well as the feeling of blood rolling down my face. Another Crash into me came along this time to my chest, followed by another quick thrust. I hurled through the air. Haven't even hit the ground yet and something smacked into me from above. It smashed me and all my bones into the concrete. Everything was broken, I was a mess. Nothing existed anymore it was all whited out, my hearing sliced in half. Too weak to even move my tail, or blink for crying out loud. Lying there, my eyes wide open blood red. All my blood vessels must have popped to the point in which my eyes could no longer give vision, explaining a lot. I heard a final roar from my remaining ear, he had howled to the moon. With that a giant flash flurried above me.

Chapter-3 Heated Encounter

Ruff, Ruff, its me SolarBlaze. I'm a playful little Flareon pup he-he. My mommy and daddy are so cool. Daddy was gone when I woke though and, there's no way that mommy would like being woke up so, I went off on my own today. I found this really pretty bug and wanted to catch it, so a game of catching it has started he-he. I think it's called a butt-or-fly, that's such a silly name. I wound up in this really cool place I love to be here. I can't really read but there was a sign that probably said where I am. It's really warm here though just the way I like it. The grass is so green, I think it's because it's sum-more or something. The warmer it is the fluffier I become, yay fluff. I just love to cuddle in my warm tail, and to chase it in circles too he-he. It's so hard to catch, when it's always going round and around. Oops I got off track. Like I was saying before its warm here yup, yup. Some Giant pieces of earth are really close, they rise to the sky. I think those things are call mount-tins, maybe. I'm not really sure I'm just a pup he-he. Now where did that butt-or-fly go off to?

"Hello there, what's your name?" A voice a voice, I hear a voice but where? To my right, over there. A pretty little Vulpix kit was there. She was the regular red color but only had three tails; the middle of those three was white still. I told her my name rather bouncily, making new friends is so, so fun.

"Oh hello Blaze, my name is Scarlet. I'm not much older then you are want to be friends?" My heart felt very funny, it was tickly. I acted on my funny feeling and pounced her to her back. She giggled really cutely, couldn't stop wagging my fluffy tail, wonder what's happening to me. Just then she licked my cheek. Blushing deeply I ran behind a bush, so embarrassed.

"Te-he, your so cute Blaze. Where are your parents? Mine are resting. They are very tired lately." Telling her of my parents came really easy, I love them so much. I think she likes me, her tails are wagging a lot to, this urge to just jump on her is still new to me though. Pouncing her again, I ask what she wants to play.

"Hey Blaze how about we go and explore those volcanoes over there? We're fire types it should be loads of fun, you agree right?" I couldn't say no, something kept pushing me forward towards her. Hopping quickly off her we pad up to the volcanoes together, I guess they aren't mount-tins after all.

Wow were so high up It feels as if I had died and went to heaven, he-he. Scarlet though, she's the real angel. Gosh she's so pretty, her petit paws. Her fluffy, fluffy tails. I want to just snuggle my muzzle in her soft warm fur. Gasp; she's turning towards me, can't let her see me staring.

"Hey blaze how do you like the view from up here, and isn't the heat simply amazing!" He-he it's getting hot up here all right and the view was better then she thought it was. Of course I wasn't looking off the side of the volcano like she was. My eyes were looking straight at her. Giving my best complement to the amazing view, we had a moment where our eyes caught one another's. We stared deeply into each other, her eyes like an ocean, the urge to hold my breath came about. It felt as if I was drowning in the water that were her eyes. She stared just as hard back into my hazel eyes. Like a piece of amber my eyes were the jewels of her life, she wouldn't stop staring, hypnotized by the glittering gems.

Simultaneously, we slowly lowered our tummies to the ground. Inching closer to each other till we were but a grain of rice apart. Our noses touch, shivers sent up my spine. It felt amazing; I don't know what's happening. What is this feeling? She tilted her head ever so slightly, neither of us moving off our tummies. Leaning in she pushed her muzzle against my own. I lost control of my own will, pushing into her letting us sweetly kiss each other. She tasted so yummy; her maw was like a plate of angel food cake. So sweet and delicious, while being light to the touch.

She suddenly stopped our lock. "Do you feel that Blaze?" She was right there was a giant gust of wind was around us. "I don't like this Blaze, I'm scared." I noticed a very fast thing fly by, too fast to make out. Jumping off my tummy I stood in front of Scarlet protecting her from whatever that was circling us, also comforting her letting her know I would never let her go down unless they took me down first. I cried out to the thing hoping it would hear me. Unfortunate for me, it did.

"I am Entei, the centralized flame. I am but one of three guardians that watch over the human pokemon relationship. I also contain psychic powers that allow me to look into ones past, present and future. You my friend are a being that was nearly born only a couple years ago. You have no evil that dwells in you, and yet evil can still be born. You are a pokemon who has potential to be both successful or failure, and yet you know nothing of this. You are a being that has perfect innocence, still fresh like the fallen snow. An angel that knows not of what is to come for himself. Because of this I will ask you once. Will you surrender your soul to me easily or will I have to take it by force?"

Scarlet's eyes widen beyond anything I could think of. I beg the Entei in the sweetest way possible If he could possibly reconsider what he's about to do. Sadly the answer I got was a no. I have no choice but to do the next best thing… I surrender myself to protect Scarlet.

"Very well young Flareon you are wise for your age. I will obtain your soul of innocence and become a god." He began charging at me with full speed, almost blindingly. Entei was monstrous, there's no other way to say it. His body a shade of brownish red paws a pure white and just Huge. The eyes on the beast were brown; above them was a yellow crown-like thing that glittered in the sunlight. He wore silver anklets around each of his legs. The hair coming off his head looks like it was a sheep or something, and off his back was something that looked like a pair of white airplane wings.

I had no choice but to just brace myself for the worst, hoping he ended my life fast. Here he comes his paw swinging at my face, its gonna knock me out and quick. Tell my family was happened for me Scar… Just then Scarlet seemed to have been shot out of a cannon. She jolted right in front of me protect attack up and roaring. Entei's paw smashed into the barrier making all three of us fly off. Scarlet and I flew backwards into the volcanoes side. Entei almost falling off the edge on the other side.

"I will not let you die for me Blaze. I… I love you. Let us stand and fight him together." I couldn't risk her safety, there's no way to forgive myself. I beg her to change her mind and just run while she could. She whole heartedly refused my plead, bearing her teeth to Entei. It seemed futile either way she was gonna end up fighting, so I'm gonna do what I can to help her out.

Entei roars snidely, "Hmm, you're a very brave girl, young Vulpix. You shield that Flareon with your own life. Very honorable you know, but now I'm afraid now you two will have to die together." What he says it very possible. Were only two little pups we can't fight someone as big and strong as he is. My eyes begin to tear up; I really want my mommy, why is he picking on my friend and me.

I have no battle sense, since being taken care of by my family all my life. I know a couple attacks but nothing much. Scarlet seems to have gotten some moves from her parents.

As much I hate this, relying on her is my only option. I relay my battle idea with her and wish us the best of luck.

Entei was just circling us the whole time, he just having fun at our expense. He knows were easy prey, but he won't pounce. I believe he's waiting for us to make the first move so, we better make this count. I ask her if she was ready, she nodded right away. Ordering her to use plan A she begins to spin fire around the area, trapping the three of us in. I start to dig a hole into the earth preparing for an underground attack.

Entei gives off a loud roar, it's really scary but we have to keep our heads clear. Scarlet finishes her fire spin attack and begins to run in circles keeping herself far away from the beast as possible. I choke on the gravel underground; Entei's paw steps are making the place collapse. I have to get out now. Smashing on the earth above me I bust open a whole punching into what I thought was Entei's tummy. Sadly I was wrong again, what I busted into was Watmel berry. My dig attack was way off course and now I'm covered in juice to show for it, ewe so sticky.

Scarlet rushes to my aid licking my fur once, she seemed satisfied with the flavor. Entei leaps towards us his massive paws causing the ground to shake horribly. We barely jump out of the way of his powerful stomp, my fur slightly ripped off. I look awful with a bald spot, but now's not the time to worry about my cute fluff. The fire spin attack stops flowing making our façade rather pointless.

"Give up young foxes, your no match for me." Entei sure loved taunting us, but for good reason he's amazing and strong. He started to grow a ball of fire from his mouth it must be his flamethrower attack. I tried to remember what my daddy told me about my special ability, but it's so hard. The super jet of flame was launched from his maw aimed straight at me.

Scarlet jumped in front of me her tails turned towards the flame. "Blaze are you crazy? You could have got torched!" I wasn't paying attention to her words however; my eyes were to busy being glued to the sight at hand. Her tails not only deflected the flame attack but her fur puffed out and she grew that much more beautiful. Now I remember what daddy said. If in a bind let a fire attack hit me. Flash fire will make my fire attacks stronger, she must have it to. I was overjoyed even the big bad Entei can't hurt us with his best moves.

He roars like as loud as an airplane, "how did I not see this coming. How dare you not be affected by my legendary flame. You will pay dearly for this." Just then the entire earth started to shake, terrified of what was coming next I asked Scarlet to throw a protect attack around us. She was way ahead of me though the purplish pink barrier surrounded us as; Fountains of lava began to erupt from the ground around us. Pillar after Pillar the lava wouldn't stop flowing. This change of scenery could mean this fight is gonna get that much harder.

Entei truly deserved the title of legendary pokemon, creating lava fountains at his whim is truly amazing. Entei began to charge at us with blinding speed. Scarlet was cringing she was gonna have to hold on super tight to deflect whatever was coming next. His paw up in the air crushes into the purple-pink light, causing it to shimmer. Left right left right, his paws were just smashing into the protection, his rage causing him to blindly attack us.

Looking over to my right where Scarlet was, I immediately rushed to her aid. She was on her tummy; panting immensely, she wasn't gonna last much longer at this rate. We have to strike back. I told her on the count of three to let go of the protect and rest up, that I'd keep him busy till she's back to strength. She begged me not to as it was suicide to charge into this fight alone, but I knew what I had to do to save my friend.

One, I started to count tears swelling up in my eyes. This was my only chance to finally prove that I'm good for something besides being cute. Two, to see her holding on like this, in so much pain it hurts my heart so much. I don't really have a plan but I'm gonna do what I can, whatever I can. Three, at the sound of three the protect faded, and Scarlet fainted all that stress must've knocked her out. I loosed a battle cry and jumped into the air above Entei. He was to busy scratching at the invisible barrier in rage, to realize it was gone until it was too late.

I bolted down into Entei my body emitting a soft flame. This flame charge attack had been learned from my experience chasing after my tail. Upon bouncing off his head and landing back on my four paws, I continued to charge around the area in my flaming cloak. Dodging the lava pillars wasn't easy since there were so many of them but, running like this raises my speed. Effectively keeping to my strategy losing the flame cloak I pick up the pace changing into my quick attack. Moving blindingly, my side rams into Entei's massive side. I felt a sting on my side; it was recoil from my attack. He is so thick boned it hurts to ram him.

Entei lets loose multiple claw swipes trying to nail me; however he's just not fast enough. I've picked up enough speed to dodge him almost perfectly, I feel great. It's not over yet though, defeating Entei won't be easy, and he has to have more tricks. He let off a loud roar; it was easy to tell that he wasn't very happy at all. Continuing my relentless charging and ramming I was starting to get really tired, starting to slow down every second that goes by. The lava fountain erupts under my paws, Flash fire makes my fur coat expand like a sheep's, but the flesh on my paws burns really bad I almost fainted there. I'm sent flying through the air where, he finally lands a large slash of his claw into my side. I felt an explosion of pain emerge from it, immediately causing my collapse.

I lie there bleeding really bad from my side, my fur completely ripped off there. I begin to cry, tears like a waterfall down my cheeks. I just want my mommy, that's all I want my mommy. She will make everything all better why can't she save me now. She always saves me from anything that happens.

Entei towers over me a demon-like grin on his face, I'm so scared. "Ok Flareon, now I will finally dispose of you and get what I rightfully deserve. Look into my eyes, fear my power. Know your place and continue to cry your eyes out. It will be over soon." He raises one of his giant paws, claws extended and deadly. I close my eyes tightly as possible the moment he swings his paw.

I hear a blood curdling scream from in front of me. Slowly opening my eyes a red blur lie ahead, it was Scarlet! She had woken up and jumped in front of me taking the blow again, but why? She needed to stay safe, to keep out of danger, but no she goes and jumps in my way again. Screaming Scarlet's name my tears begin to flow that much harder watching the one I love getting crushed before me, for me. She lays there unmoving, a really deep, oozing gash in her back. She can't be, there's no way that she's…

I see her white tail twitch ever so slightly, she's still alive. A hope of life busted through me, no longer feeling my injuries the adrenaline allowing me to rise up to my paws. That will be the last thing Entei does, harming a lady. Unforgivable, I may only be a pup but I know right and wrong. The internal flame inside me began to blaze hotter then before, reaching what I believe to be eleven-hundred degrees. This is my most powerful form, the hottest I'll ever get. It time to teach that Entei a lesson in manners.

"Intriguing, young Flareon, where do you find such strength having been knocked aloft from my might?" My voice turned into a growl, I was no longer able to talk on a mental level. "Humph, fine then let us continue, this should prove fun." Completely lost in my rage, the fire began to ignite into an inferno around me. Any living being may it be plant or animal melted, after coming even three feet away from me. Entei however stood tall. His fire type made him immune to my torch.

Entei leaps twenty feet in the air above me, his claws out and ready to slice me to ribbons. I easily run away from the spot, my speed nearly ten fold of what it was before, Entei is lucky if he can even see me move. He did however catch my movements and immediately blasted a star shaped pillar of fire at me. The fire catches my tail and the fur that remains on my body causing it to puff out even more then it was before. Trying to figure out his point in launching fire attacks I charge back at him at full speed for my double edge. My paws fast as lightning, and nimble as a gymnast now.

The fire beast was impacted hard in his side; he let out a roar of pain. I had finally injured him; finally I can see light at the end of this tunnel. Of course light recoil damage from the attack was unavoidable but, I quickly vanished again to reappear above Entei, my left paw impacting his head. Entei cringes from my raining barrage of attacks, he wont be able to stand much more of my fire cloaked attacks. Entei was panting, he was almost done, just one more blow.

The tension grew thick I charge head on into the monster's area at foot. He also started to charge at me; apparently he realizes the grim situation for himself. My paws move so fast that I vanish from right in front of him to come again from behind. Entei predicted this move however and, his tail slashed behind him with an iron grasp. The iron tail hit me square on the forehead. Causing it to bust open, and start bleeding.

My body forced me to cry from the immense sting of that attack. My attack was careless and I ended up paying for it. This won't stop me however I must defend Scarlet. My fire began to dim; with every hit I take my power goes down a notch. This is unfortunate because I need all the help I can get to beat this legendary dog. Before charging back into Entei a moments pause was needed to rest my head, that blow caused me to become quite dizzy. I fear this could be due to blood loss, if I die do to lack of blood I will never forgive myself.

The purplish liquid drips rapidly down my face and side. Being quite torn up I need to get to a pokemon center and fast. With a howl I relight my flame and launch a decent sized fireball at Entei. My ember became rather strong do to my three flash fire boosts. Entei sees it coming and gives off a loud roar, the sound waves actually manage to bounce my fire back at me. He also lets a jet of never-ending fire come from his maw directly at me.

The fire blazes at my side, my fur growing and growing. OH NO! I finally figured it out; he's using my ability against me. I won't be able to move if my fur gets to thick. I try and dart out of the attack but it was too late, I was stuck in my spot. The four paws that got me this far no longer touched the ground that I love so much. My fur had grown to the point of no return. He continued to blow torch my fur, causing me to become lopsided. I fall to my right and on my tail. Having no fur on my left side made this a real awkward moment. I was pointed straight up towards the sky and unable to strike back. My poor paws just flailed in the air as Entei gave a hearty laugh at me.

"Ha-ha-ha this is what you get boy. You put up a great fight and for that, I wont make you're your death a slow one. I'll finish you off nice, fast, and painless ok." I thanked him, and then felt stupid afterwards. Why did I just thank the guy that's about to kill me, wait about to kill me…

At that moment it finally hit me, everything hit me. I'm actually going to die, me the cute little Flareon pup. Scarlet, as long as she carries on and tells my parents what happened, as long as she lives I'll have a happy death. Giant tears form in my eyes, all my pain starting to settle into me. I finally feel everything that's happened to me. The burning in my side and my forehead, the intense dizziness from the blood loss and most of all the feeling of knowing I lost. Mommy, Daddy, Scarlet, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I want to see you guys one last time but it seems that I can't. I want my Mommy and Daddy; I want them here with me. I miss them a lot; I miss my friends back at the playground and all the yummy food. I miss feeling happy and good. I just break out crying, unable to control it any longer.

"Are those your final words Flareon? If so let us commence with my final act of judgment upon you. "With that the earth starts to shake, whatever's going to happen is going to happen hard. Jagged rocks begin to form underneath me from the solid stone volcano; they also start forming from the sides of me to. I was surrounded by the sword-like shards of stone. They even started to emerge from above me, they were like Swiss army knifes that could slice though a diamond without any effort at all. I I'm afraid my body will be diced to ribbons the moment he attacks, and with no way to move he wins.

All my movement ceased, being surrounded by about thirty-some knifes on all sides of me. Like Entei said this shouldn't hurt at all. I just hope it's true. His paw begins to twitch, eager to destroy me and get my soul. With one tiny flip of his tail and a huge roar to the moon. The daggers of stone, the stone edge attack shoots towards me from every direction. MOMMMMYYYYY! Moments later after Entei flees and, Scarlet wakes up…

Chapter 4 - A Gentle Snow- Fierce Battle, and the Truth

-Back some time-

My ice beam nails that Suicune hard on the side, freezing her partially. Both of us safely back on our paws with a stare-down. This fight is only beginning. Neither me nor her would budge and inch. I can recognize or rather sense her power, she's the real deal this is gonna be a load of fun. Ha-ha I mean sure my lives at stake but come on a legendary pokemon you can't help but love it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Glaceon. Do you like never-ending fear?" She lunges at me with a paw trying to slice me. I easily dodge off to the right ripping into her side with my iron coated tail; this caused a tiny yelp of anger from her. A howl causing a weird sound wave pushes me back a bit. This was followed up by some rings of water shot out of her maw, guaranteed this is water pulse. Like an acrobat, I easily jump and twirl through the hoops of water finally spinning into another iron tail upon her noggin. This bounced me back behind her again where I charge up an ice beam.

"You… You wounded me Glaceon. I'm impressed", there was indeed a violet liquid dripping from her head where I smacked her. "Come on now I'm going to enjoy crushing you all the more dear." She began to glow a wicked purple color, her hair waving in a matter as it rose straight up in the air. I fire my barrage of ice from my maw before she could counter attack, however a strange barrier shielded her from it and bounced it right back at me only harder. It smacked me roughly to my front paw, ripping a loud yelp out of me. How could I have not known what a mirror coat looked like, it's ok though, I think I can move my paw still. Slightly limping I stand back up and twitch a nerve in my body.

Multiple copies of me began to form in a giant circle around the beast of legend. With my double team I should be able to have an edge here. I mentally command my clones to launch ice beams; however I carefully dig a hole underground to command the battle from there. Suicune looks around dumbfounded launching water pulse after water pulse trying to find me. She however, also has to dodge the ice beam clones, which she's taking minor damage from. It's a cool trick I learned over the years. By combining both double team and substitute I'm able to use clones that can actually do damage, but I take damage from them fading as well.

It's impossible to see what's going on above ground from where I'm standing, but I can see the water forming in the hole I dug. Suicune must have found me and now she's gonna try and drown me, I have no choice but to dig back up. My paws shovel the gravel above me as fast as they could. Panting from the work and a bit worn out now, however I break through and punch my way out with full force. I hit air though; Suicune was busy filling my hole up with water. All my copies were gone; Suicune must have beaten them all. Thinking fast was the only way out of this. Tears busted out of my eyes, although fake they made things a bit hard to see.

"Hmm what's wrong Glaceon? Finally realizing your pain?" The moment I waited for, she let down her guard. Quickly changing gear, however still crying I let out mysterious balls of light from my maw. The gallant pokemon had no time to respond she was smacked by the hidden power, causing her paws to collapse from under her. The forest shook when she fell; the only other sound that can be heard was the cry of some wild Ledyba beginning to gather in the forest as the moon goes down.

"Argh, Gleamshard you're just full of surprises. Hidden power is a grass type isn't it." She stumbled a little trying to stand up. It's very true my hidden power was a grass type move. I learned it while fighting the water pokemon in the Truffle bay about a mile out of town. It was ever so slight but a glint appeared in her ruby-like eyes, she seemed to enjoy the pain. A loud roar exhibited by the majestic creature and she gave a thorough shake. It seemed really pointless but I guess it was to psyche her up for what was to come.

From the air could have been imagining it but, I could of swore there was what looked like a snowflake. This sign from above gave me a huge amount of energy searching through my body. Then I felt it, a blue aura came about my body, consuming me. It was soothing somehow, all my aches and pains vanished and it started to snow. Beautiful white snow falls from the heavens. Suicune seemed to be paralyzed, whether it is from fear or confusion I don't know.

"You…you Gleamshard what are you how did you…" She couldn't finish her statement as the gentle snow started to envelope my entire body. I felt it ringing in my head telling me what to do. The words echoed,

"Gleamshard, being of pure snow. Being of true forgiveness. This will be your aid through this fight. I lend you my attack Judgment of ice." My head finally snapped back into the fight. Who was that mysterious voice? It doesn't matter they lent me a new attack, judgment huh? The Suicune broke free of its mystic binds and began to charge right at me.

"I don't care what you have now Gleamshard I will destroy you, I must be a god." She did a great job of trying but I decided to give my new power a whirl. Crying out Judgment a circular bright white light formed in front of my maw. It bestowed eight more petals of light off of it that looked exactly like a flower. Suicune stopped dead in her tracks now shaking like a dog getting whipped by a belt.

"Finish her Gleamshard, Wipe out the Suicune." The voice continued to roar in my head, but even though she wanted to kill me I just couldn't do the same to her. That look in her eyes just staring at the bedazzled flower, the terror the complete destruction from the inside. She knew what the attack was and she wasn't ready to accept it. She wasn't moving aside from her uncontrollable shaking awaiting her untimely defeat. Just what was this attack?

"Do it Gleamshard now, finish Suicune." The voice still busted my skull with its loud commands. I tried to ask Suicune just what was this attack, but her maw wouldn't if not couldn't budge. Her paws collapsed from under her. Lying on the ground now, it was as if an earthquake was continuously just wrecking terror where she laid. Her long flowing back hair stood still now. She lost all hope all energy she had in fighting me, only terror remained. I couldn't bear it.

"Noooooo," I screamed at the top of my lungs. The flower of light vanished into thin air as it had appeared. "I can't. I won't have this Suicune I want to fight you without that power. Its not my own, I can't see you destroyed. I want to fight you on fair terms and not with some miracle attack that would destroy a precious life." She was still slightly jittering but managed to stand back up on her four paws.

"Gleamshard," she spoke softly but cautiously, "you spared me? Why would you spare a pokemon that wanted your end? Why would you give me a chance to fight fair when you had Arceus' power at your command?" ARCEUS! The thought bounced in my head. The god of all pokemon Arceus had lent me his power, and…told me to destroy Suicune. Could Suicune truly be a pokemon that needed to be killed? I shook it off gotta get my head back in the game.

I pounced at Suicune my canine fangs glaring at her. She was still shocked and didn't move or even try to dodge my attack. My fangs tear into her neck, Drawing blood and tearing off a hearty piece of flesh. Quickly bounced back to my starting position, maw drenched in her newly flowing blood. I growled at her to fight back, she just continued to stare into the sky lost in all thought and feelings. Had she completely lost it? She was fatally wounded now, if she didn't get help. She finally looked into my eyes. Her eyes were not covered in fear anymore. They were of remorse. I could see her tears forming in the blood red eyes, she was truly sorry for what she had done.

I quickly rushed back over to her to lend her wound a paw. She was done she didn't want to fight anymore. Making a circle with my maw, I blow a gentle refreshing breeze on her gaping wound. She lies down on her four paws, allowing me to take care of her. This felt really cool; I was healing a legendary pokemon. It was almost too much to take in. Reaching into my bag my paws yanked a few Sitrus berries for her. That should help her healing, also wrapped a blanket tight around her neck.

"Gleamshard you are to kind." I blushed there was no way to hold it back, such a praise from such a pokemon. "I owe you my life Gleamshard. What may you have of me?" I told her the truth. I didn't want anything from her, just that we could be good friends. "You would have an assassin as a friend? Gleamshard you are truly a work of art. I gladly accept your proposal. I shall accompany you whenever you may need me." I was thrilled this was like a dream come true. A legendary pokemon as a friend. Just amazing. She was healing really fast I was amazed. She gave my cheek a lick, causing me to blush a shade of red only seen in the sun itself. "Consider that a gift Gleamshard. I was so stunned but was finally reminded of something.

"Suicune can I ask you a question?" I was quite polite about it naturally.

"Of course Gleamshard anything you like." She was very nurturing now almost like a new mother seeing her offspring for the first time.

"Um well, what's the whole story between you becoming a god and stuff?" That has been bugging me for quite a while now. Why was it she wanted to kill me? What did I have that would make her a god?

"Ah yes of course Gleamshard. I shall tell you the story of our ancestors. About two hundred years ago, in a time which pokemon were still unable to get along with humans properly. The ancestors of us. The three legendary dogs. Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, were doing their duties and watching over both people and pokemon alike." I listened to her very carefully but I smelled something very familiar nearby. " They noticed in a small town a set of three pokemon One with the heart so pure, one with a heart of absolute dark and one with a heart that had no sin nor good, one of innocence. Those three pokemon stood out a lot with all the other pokemon and people constantly engaging in war over nothing. Those three pokemon had carried out life in a happy manner feeding off each others strengths and weaknesses helping them grow. Our ancestors heard of a prophecy that encouraged them to strike down and eat their souls."

I was dumbfounded, "huh what prophecy, Suicune?"

"Ok, Gleamshard. I shall recite to you the prophecy of lore. Once a time of war, three beings stood. Once a time of war. Three hearts wore. Snow, abyss, and flame, the souls were born. White and pure, Dark and murky, malice and non. When slain the gods will crown a new star. If not slain the world will be no more." My ears twitched I could have swore I heard footsteps now on top of that smell. They were too awkward sounding to be a pokemon.

"We need to move Suicune." She looked confused she couldn't hear the mysterious figure I guess. "Look pal, there's something watching us, I can smell and sense it. Come on lets move please." She Grunted and stood up as we began to walk down the road.

Right in front of us a pokemon laid passed out; I rush to the tri-tailed pokemon's aid.

"Are you alright?" The fox like pokemon barely breathing was probably better off not talking. I give Suicune a nod and she hoisted the red fox on her back and together we rushed to the closest pokemon center.

Chapter 5- True Sorrow

BING. The red medical symbol above the operating room lit up. The Fox was rushed the emergency room as soon as nurse joy saw the dear. All we can do is wait now. The people in this place were used to seeing me around, even though I'm not your average colored Glaceon. But. To see Suicune well that's a different story. Every set of eyes were glued to the majestic creature, with her beautifully flowing sky blue fur.

"Gleamshard, this is a bit awkward." I gave a giggle and followed her outside the door. The emergency room was still visible from here so, I know when I can check on the poor pokemon that was left injured. The people inside were murmuring to each other no doubt about my new legendary partner. My eyes turned back at Suicune.

"So um Suicune, do you have a name?" Thankfully she gave a nod and proudly answered.

"My name is Marina. I'm the fifth generation Suicune. As all my ancestors I am also a human- pokemon watcher." Tried but couldn't avoid blinking a few times lost in her pretty name.

"Wow Marina that's such a beautiful name, wish you told me sooner ha-ha." My laughter was pure I was almost falling in love with her. Stormy was my mate though and I would never leave her. "STORMY!" It hit me like a rock I've been so busy with Marina I completely forgot about my mate and pup. Marina looked at me bewildered.

"Stormy? Is that a friend of yours?" Shaking my head vigorously, A few tears of my own disappointment came out.

"Stormy is my mate. She's a purple Umbreon and so pretty and caring. I need to get back to her soon." Marina seemed to gaze off into the sky again as if she was avoiding something.

"Of course Gleamshard, but we should wait for the Vulpix first right?" She was right; we had to wait for the three tailed Vulpix to come out of the emergency room so that we can see how she's doin.

"Uh yes, yes." I stammered still flabbergasted at my inconsiderate time away from my family. We should wa…." Sadly though I couldn't finish my statement as I was interrupted by a cheery but wary voice.

"Oh hi there little Glaceon," her voice was unmistakable. If that wasn't enough to tell me who it was that stench emitting from behind my back was a dead giveaway. My head turned swords the woman's voice. There she stood the blonde beauty Lenette. Still wearing her outfit from work she looked a little worn out, however her beauty never went away. Her eyes widen as she laid them on my partner, no doubt as shocked as any human seeing a pokemon known only in legends. Marina saw this and gave a graceful bow with her front legs. Lenette seemed astounded at the politeness of the legendary beast. The wretched smelling Gloom stood loyally by her side as usual. I thought they could control the smell guess I was wrong.

Gently rubbing against her legs I let out a sigh of discomfort and pointed at the emergency room light. She seemed to understand what I meant as she entered the door and asked the nurses behind the counter about the room. I could hear her through the glass even though her voice was so gentle.

"Uh yes I'm their trainer," she lied deliberately just to get into the room to check on the poor fox, not that anyone could blame her. They escorted the woman into the emergency room. The light still blaring red, meaning the poor Vulpix is still being operated on. Marina looked antsy, so much so that I was confused. I questioned her about it.

She murmured back to me under her breathe, "That Gloom she stinks." Couldn't help but giggle. Even the legendary Suicune can't handle the wretched stench of the Gloom that is sitting next to us. For Suicune's sake I began to converse with the Stinky plant.

"Heya there Gloom, I'm sure you know me, but the name's Gleamshard. How are you?" I said that as politely as possible not to annoy the Stinky thing. She however, just stared at me blankly as if piercing into my soul with her eyes. This irked me a bit. Its one thing to stink but to ignore a kind gesture. I grew a bit angry and it showed in my voice. "I SAID hello there, what's your name? She stared but I didn't expect what I'd hear next.

"Salutations Gleamshard, My name is Gloria; I am Lenette's trusted partner." The way she talked so proper, and that gorgeous name. It was unreal for a pokemon this horrible smelling to be so beautiful on the inside. This is the true lesson of never judging a book by its cover I guess. "Why are you here exactly, not meaning to be rude of course."

I responded warmly, "We met a Vulpix on our way back from the lake, and of course immediately rushed her here. She was in horrible shape you see, barely alive. Were waiting now me and my friend Marina." I point my nose over at Marina gesturing to Gloria as of who she was.

Gloria turned to the now timid Suicune. "Greetings Marina, I am Gloria. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Marina gave another graceful bow to bestow Gloria with.

"It's a pleasure Gloria. Your partner seems wonderful." I'm a little dumbfounded right now as to why Gloria isn't even fazed that she's talking to a legendary pokemon. Further more I noticed that awful smell seems to have vanished. Maybe we just had to introduce ourselves I dun no. The two pokemon hit it off rather nicely sparking nice conversation about there lives and the flower shop and of course Lenette. Me on the other paw stared intensely in the window at the sign above the emergency room door. I needed to know if that poor pokemon is alright. If she survived whatever happened to her, and then find out exactly what DID happen to her. My prayers were seemingly answered. The sign made another "PING" sound and the light turned green meaning they were done in there.

Immediately I urged Marina and Gloria to follow me inside. The people weren't too happy about Gloria though. They all started to gag and hold there noses, I apologized to Gloria but I had to have her wait outside. Marina and I charged into the room as fast as our paws could take us to see. Lenette kneeling by the Vulpix's bed. I thought the worst.

"Please tell me she's ok." I begged, and pleaded to Lenette but, she obviously can't understand me. Standing by the bedside as well I began to whine, hoping she'd catch on to me. Luckily, I got a smile in return.

"She's ok little Glaceon, she just needs a little rest." Lenette reached down and began petting me. "Is she your sweetheart?" Quickly I shook my head no. "Oh so she just must be a friend of yours." That I answered yes to since it's impossible to explain to her what really happened. It's much easier to just say she's my friend. Lenette then turned to Marina; she was taking in all her beauty. "A Suicune, how amazing. A shiny Suicune at that I'm graced by your presence. Marina gave another of her bows and then something happened that startled me.

"Lenette is it? Gleamshard here has told me about you and your flower shop. I am Marina the fifth generation Suicune. " Marina could talk to humans with telepathy. How could I not have thought of this?

"Gleamshard is his name hmm. Such a pretty name Gleamshard." Lenette began to scratch under my chin. I was loving it a lot. "You have a beautiful name too Marina I'm so glad to have met you. Do you mind explaining what happened with this Vulpix?" Lenette had no clue but, neither did we really. Marina explained what happened to Lenette, and of course she was flabbergasted by what she heard. "WOW such a tragedy and now we just have to wait till she wakes right?" Just as Lenette said that the Vulpix stirred a bit. Her navy blue eyes opened up.

"So…So…Dea…d, So…" She was trying to tell us something but she was too weak to talk. I tried to hush her, and let her regain her strength. She however, had other plans. "Sol…Sol…Dead…Entei…" This left me in a state of a mental breakdown. Unable to move, unable to process. A million thoughts going through my head. MY sol? My baby there's no way. He, he couldn't be dead. Entei is one of the three legendary dogs, it couldn't be coincidence. How does this Vulpix know my Sol?

"Stormy my Arceus I have to tell Storm." I try and run out of there as fast as my paws could take me but, Marina stopped me. "WHAT are u doing this is no time I need to tell Storm what happened to our poor, poor baby." Marina did nothing but put her head down and shook it.

"Gleamshard, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you this earlier but, that prophecy I told you of. It requires three souls. One of ice one of fire, and …" But she didn't have to finish her sentence I knew the prophecy already and I was terrified that my suspicions were correct.

"And a being of darkness," I finished for her. She nodded at me with new tears forming in her eyes. She was no doubt sorry for the trouble this is causing me; this is the worst thing that could have ever happened my entire body was screaming from the inside. Everything seemed to be spinning. This can't be happening. My family, my beautiful family dead? No there has to be a mistake. A dream that's right this has to be a dream. Ha-ha yea I'm dreaming I can't possibly be here with a Suicune who had just told me my lovely family is no longer with us. This is just a horrible nightmare. I charge at the wall with all my speed hoping it'll wake me up. It did quite the opposite.

**A hour and a half later - 11:36 Pm**

"Gleamshard, Gleamshard? Do you hear me?" My emerald eyes open to the sight of a beautiful blonde with pigtails. It was Lenette, this wasn't a dream. My life my perfect life it all just faded in front of me. I lay on a white hospital bed positioned next to a now wide awake Vulpix, and a worried Lenette and Marina. (Gloria has been long returned to her pokeball after I got knocked out.) The Vulpix was the first to speak.

"Hello Gleamshard. I'm Scarlet, I'm so sorry about your son. I…I couldn't save him." Her head bowed down really low as if she was bobbing for apples. I looked at her with my intense eyes shining at her.

"How old are you Miss Scarlet?" I was curious as she only has three tails, and on top of that one was still white.

Very sweetly she replied, "I'm about two and a half Gleamshard sir." I stared at her intently. She's about the same age as Sol was, I wonder if those two were great friends, but she answered that question for me to my shock. "Your probably wondering what happened with me and Sol up there, well we were minding our own business on top of Inferno Mountain. You know that giant volcano." I nodded waiting to hear more. "Well me and Sol such an amazing creature had just shared our first kiss. It was magical." The look on my face was just out of there. No way in the world did I ever think my adorable little son had a girlfriend. "Well me and him were hitting it off when we were astounded by the sight we saw." I noticed her slightly glance over at Marina who was alert and listening to the story as well. "Well we saw, a legendary monster known as Entei." Two pairs of eyes shot directly at her, mine included.

"Wait Entei?" I was the only one to speak, apparently Marina already knew this was coming, and Lenette can't understand Scarlet. "Isn't he the beast of legend that exists like Marina here? One of the pokemon-human watchers." Marina gave a nod showing what I said to be true. "Why? Why my son? Why Sol?" Scarlet picked up her head and slowly explained to me everything that went on there in the volcano. "So, he was the soul of innocence. The being with no wrong and no right. Marina said I was the being of purity, the one that has no evil in his soul. But, that means STORM MUST STILL BE ALIVE."

Marina and Scarlet both looked at me strangely, even Lenette looked at me. She must've been alarmed by my loud cry.

"That's impossible Gleamshard," Marina said shaking her head. I butted in almost rudely.

"Of COURSE she's alive. There's no way my sweet and cuddly Storm could be the being of pure evil and darkness." The Majestic creature just shook her head at me again.

"It's very possible Gleamshard. I didn't want to say anything but, Gleamshard I think you see this. In her telepathy she began to speak. "Lenette." She jumped at the sound of her voice. "Please if you would turn on the news." As Marina said that my heart sank. I almost knew what was going to be shown on the screen. Keeping my eyes open wasn't easy but I watched.

A girl was on the news cast covering the story. She was in her mid thirty's. Wearing formal sweatshirt and some neat black jeans. She had curly brown hair. "This is Rebecca Robinson reporting with today's breaking story. In the town of Alliance a vast alley way next to the Harbinger Tattoo parlor. We found what looks to the remains of three pokemon." Three? That didn't sound right, and why would stormy be over there this is a joke right? "The remains are still being examined but it looks as if they were torn to pieces by brutal electric attacks." Electric! Raikou uses electricity. There's no way… To my horror I was answered again. "Alliance scientists expect the damage to the pokemon was caused by a pokemon of legend namely Raikou. As to why a pokemon like that would be in this peaceful time to wreck havoc no one has an answer. Wait a sec I'm getting my report in now. The data that came back says the remains of the scattered pieces of bones and flesh belong to a Growlithe and an Adult Arcanine and…" At this point I'm clenching my teeth as to not hear what I fear with all my soul right now. "An Umbreon. The Umbreon had a collar on her it said Stormy." It smacked me across the face like a blizzard that came out of no where. Its true my precious family the loves of my life they were all brutally savaged. Tears began to pour out of my emerald eyes again, no one blamed me. "That concludes our newscast, stay tuned for more information we can dig up. Rebecca Robinson signing off." Click! Lenette turned off the television, as I wailed in sadness not wanting anyone to bother me. My friends walked out of the room except Scarlet who was bed ridden at the moment to give me privacy. Then I hear her sweet voice speak again.

"Gleamshard sir. Your family was very kind. I'm. So sorry for your loss. Sol, he admired you. He truly loved you with all his heart, the way he talked so fondly about you. I truly thought you were some sort of an amazing champion pokemon. And you know what. YOU ARE an amazing champion pokemon." I blinked a bit and looked up at her into her ocean blue eyes. My eyes still blurry and wet.

"Scarlet. Sweetie. Your such a nice girl, you cared a lot about Sol didn't you?" She nodded her fluffy head. "Want to…" I stuttered a bit. Asking a child this is almost ludicrous but I know she'll want to, and I can use all the help I can get. "Want to join me, and destroy those legendary beasts?" Scarlet's already red face brightened up even more so.

"SIR I WOULD LOVE TO!" She screamed at the top of her little lungs. This in turn caused me to jump back a little. I never expected such a strong set of lungs on such a cute little girl. A smile grew on my maw, as I reached into my bag to pull out the Watmel berry. Using my front claws I sliced the berry into four pieces and called to Marina that it was ok to come back in. Marina and Lenette both came back in with smiles on there faces. Along with a nurse joy in her usual nurses outfit and bulky hat with the red cross on it. The nurse did her standard testing and blood work on Scarlet and I, that little fox is ever so brave. She didn't even flinch from the needle. Afterwards I shared the berry with the group, Scarlet seemed especially happy with it. "Thank you thank you." She managed to say juice rolling down her maw with some seeds stuck in her fur. Lenette and I giggled; Marina seemed to be in her own world.

"Marina? Are you alright?" She didn't move as if she didn't hear me. "Marina?" She jumped a bit I could tell she was flustered.

"I'm fine really." I knew for a fact that was a bold faced lie, she's not acting normal. My eyes glared into hers, in which she looked down from. "Ok, I'll talk." Finally, it seems she somewhat trusts me now. "Your going to fight my partners aren't' you Gleamshard?" I was a bit shocked on hearing that, I'm not sure how she figured it out. My head nodded in acknowledgment but not to be mean. "When the time comes to fight them, I'm not sure what I will do. Entei and Raikou are my family. On the other paw, you Gleamshard have lost yours to us. I'm torn, not knowing which path to take. I will continue to travel with you if you wish it, but on the way I will think of what I'll do when the time comes." I was a little crestfallen, having a legendary pokemon like Suicune fight with me would be a great advantage, but I understand her situation.

"Of course I'll have you with us, Marina. You're my friend, and friends always stick together." She let a faint smile appear on her maw, but she felt guilty I know it. "Well Marina do you have any leads on where they might be?" Now this question struck her hard. What is it about this question that made her shake so violently?

Lenette noticed it to and gently hugged Marina. "Marina dear? Are you ok?" Lenette's touch was warm, and relaxed Marina down a bit. The legendary pokemon mealy nodded in acknowledgment that she was ok. This worried me a bit but I didn't want to push her anymore then I have. I know she's going through some rough times.

The nurse flashed a smile "You're all set to go Mr. Gleamshard and you to Miss Scarlet. You may leave whenever you want." with a nod nurse joy walked out of the room. I was quite thrilled to finally get out of this blasted place, and to begin my journey in finding Raikou and Entei. The Real question though is will Marina join me or will me have to fight again. Until all my questions are answered; well I just got to move forward. Stashing up on some last minute supplies at the pokemon center just incase was probly my best idea and with that Scarlet, Marina and I said our goodbyes to Lenette and Gloria. We split at the Alliance Crossroads ready for whatever will come our way. We thought…

Chapter 6: Red Devil

The City was looking smaller and smaller as we trotted along the path. I couldn't believe we were truly leaving the only place I had ever called home. The sparkles of the lamps at night. The view of the orange horizon when the sun rises. It's all so hard to take in. We were truly leaving, leaving to find the pokemon that murdered my family. Yea, my family is gone forever. I will never be able to change that but I can still move on and avenge there deaths.

Marina still seemed distant from everyone, always staring off into the sky. Her normally piercing red eyes seemed cold and murky. Obviously still deep in thought about our events to come but, can't really tell for sure. Will she stick by me, or will she betray her friends for her family even though she knows what they did is wrong. Knowing my luck as of late I'm gonna have to be prepared to fight her.

Scarlet seemed to be skipping. Her bright cheery blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Ah to be a kid again, without a care in the world. She's so young and yet I have her going into something so dangerous. Sure there's no way to feel good about allowing her to tag along, but the help was needed. Strange it is though, the way she seems to be so happy and strong when the one she loved had just perished. That is one strong kid.

Upon coming to the next crossroads we sat down for a spell, to figure out what our plans are and to enjoy a quick meal of bread and water.

"Does anyone happen to have the time?" Scarlet asked innocently, but this is the first time I actually stopped to think about it. How long have we been up? When leaving the pokemon center I think it was about one in the morning, so now it must be about one-thirty at least.

"I guess it's about one-thirty scarlet," she lets off a mighty yawn for one so small.

"Oh ok papa night night, she yawned almost unconsciously." Papa? She called me papa? I couldn't' help but giggle, the cute little Vulpix kit called me her father. That was sure a relief for her to think of me so highly.

"She's quite cute isn't she Gleam?" Marina's powerful but smooth voice sent chills down my spine within the brisk night. I nodded, not to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"We needn't bother to wake her but I will check on ahead to see how far the next city is from here." Keep in mind she was telling me not asking, Marina took orders from no one, and with that she darted off into the darkness.

A chilling breeze blows by us, in this full moon-lit night. A blanket pulled from my sack is thrown overtop the sleeping Kit, to avoid her catching a cold. My eye got a glimpse of the sign stuck in the ground that the moon happened to shine on right then. The blood red letters on the sign read "Desolati To." It seems that the sign is a bit warn out in the spaces next to the letters I and the letters o. The second word has to be town but the first one is bothering me, and what's with the eerie red colored letters.

It sure is quiet without Scarlet and Marina keeping conversation. This is the first time in about a day where the moon was the only one keeping me company. The Krikitune can be heard playing there music in the quiet of the night, some Volbeat and Illumise flutter about in the darkness. It's quite beautiful just sitting down and watching the night's majesty. My ears suddenly perk up from a noise heard in the nearby bushes.

"Hello? Marina is that you?" The rustling continues with no answer to my plea. I pad a little closer to the bushes ever so cautiously. A pair of Nidoran comes tumbling out of the bushes, one blue one pink. They rolled and tumbled around linked by a vine that seemed to have tied their necks together. They were making all kinds of strange sounds and yet they didn't sound frustrated. In fact they seemed to very much enjoy being stuck like this, I didn't want to bug them but I needed some information.

"Um hello Miss and Mr. Nidoran? May I have a moment of your time?" I asked them as politely as a Glaceon possibly could. They were kind of cute little things, with four legs the blue one had a short horn the pink one had one just a bit longer. They were both speckled and had a buck tooth. They stopped rolling all about after realizing someone was watching.

"NI? Ni ni?" the pink Nidoran let out some sounds in an attempt to talk to me, he was blushing scarlet. My head cocked to the side as I got a little annoyed.

"What do you want Glaceon" The blue one snapped at me extremely rudely. "You be interrupting me and Lenny's play time.

I stuttered a bit, "I…I… apologize. My name is Gleamshard. I was wondering where this is, and if you seen two pokemon around. One called Entei and another called Raikou."

"Nah haven't heard or seen neither hide nor hair, now leave our territory." On that note I got a response from the one thing I never expected. A giant bolt of lightning purged through both Nidoran slicing them in half. They were gone just like that, JUST like that. It was definitely a gruesome site, the maroon puddles painting the road. The look of fear on both Nidoran's faces could break the heart of even the coldest creature. Their bodies well; they were in pieces to say it the nicest way possible.

Another Flash of lightning sizzled about a foot away from where I was standing; this immediately woke up Scarlet and in a panicked frenzy. In place of where the lightning was now stood a gargantuan beast with lightning patterns down his side and fire red eyes. It has to be Raikou. Scarlet rushed to my side as fast as her legs could carry her, but what was in her eyes wasn't fear. No it was determination, she wanted at Raikou as much as I did.

"Gleamshard and Scarlet I presume?" The orangish colored beast of destruction began. "You two certainly are something else. I know what and why you are doing what you're doing." I gasped a little; he must have psychic powers like Marina. "If you want to find us continue through this town and head to The Holy shrine of Endowlist. There we will be waiting for you." he smirked then and there, a bad feeling rose in my stomach as if I was going to be ill. "Before I leave you however, I shall offer a parting gift." His smirk turned even more devilish as if that was possible.

With a shining barricade of lightning surrounding him Raikou disappears, however in its place a brilliantly shining black and red light emitting from the earth. Dark violet almost black tulips began to bloom from the earth where the light touched it, as if they were the flowers from the devil itself. It sent chills down my spine, I knew this mark and I'm not going to like what comes next.

"Scarlet get back." I demanded, in an urgent attempt to get her to safety. My call was in vain a giant white beam with red swirls in it launched through Scarlet and me. My body was already black and blue and I could barely stand, Looking over I could see Scarlet passed out. I hope she's only passed out. A familiar cackle emerges from the now fading light. ShineBurst.

"Hahaha, Stupid Gleamshard always so stupid. You should learn how to fight dirty or you'll never get anywhere in life. Now ShineBurst was a blood-red colored Espeon her tail curled into four rather then just two, said tail tips being jet-black. Her right ear looked like it had a bite in the top corner of it. Her eyes were a bright violet which made her somewhat beautiful, along with her well kept fur and nails.

"I will never stoop to your level ShineBurst." My voice was feeble and scattered.

"Oh come on big bro, you know I've always been right. Now get up already so I can knock you back down." That simply just irked me. My fur stood straight up on end.

"NEVER call me your brother again. We no longer can relate to each other." That's right. ShineBurst is my little sister born a year or so after me. She was always a devil child. Some wonder if she was the one that killed our parents back when we were still pups. Her favorite flowers always bloom wherever she goes, some kind of psychic charm she cast. She has always made a hobby of picking on other children; I see she hasn't changed any. I always wondered what happened to her since she left on her own, but deep in my heart I really didn't care.

She walked seductively towards me, a dark flower blooming beneath every paw step. Her face screamed determined to kill. Ha, not worried in the slightest though, she doesn't scare me with her glowing violet eyes and her fancy walk. I am the best in fights, there is no beating me. I shakily get to my paws after that hyper beam attack, and bear my teeth with a growl. Looking back over to Scarlet she seems to still be breathing to my relief.

Although ShineBurst may have looked viscous, she was inside; even more terrifying. ShineBurst makes pokemon like Aerodactyl seem tame. She scorned at me.

"Gleamshard you weakling, fight me already!" From her mouth an eerie purple ball began to glow. I had to move fast or that shadow ball is gonna leave a huge mark. My paws fast as lightning zoomed out of there and jumped in the air above ShineBurst. She launched the ball while I was airborne, aimed right at my tummy. As it came closer and closer my body twisted to the left, I was sure I dodged it. It was no use however; after the ball missed ShineBurst's eyes began to glow. I flailed about in the air trying to get my paws on the ground but I was stuck seemingly in mid-air. She got me; her psychic powers froze me in the position without the slightest bit of problem. Worse yet the shadow ball remained suspended as well.

"Dear brother, I bet you didn't know I mastered my psychic training. Of course, how could you when I've been trapped in that void, with my partners." She barked so loudly I really wish she wouldn't yell. I had no choice but to listen to what she's saying. "Furthermore brother, do you have any idea what I've been through since that day I left? Well I'm going to tell you since I have a feeling you're hanging around for awhile." She reached her head down and picked up a flower in her teeth and began spinning it like a nervous tic.

"Back when I first left the house under all the guilt and dejection I felt from everyone calling me a murderer. I ran into some pokemon, you guessed it Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. They took me in as one of their own. They gave me food, raised me and trained me. Having psychic powers of their own they helped me to master mine. Before I met them I lived in a dark alleyway. Rain was always getting my fur wet, had to scavenge in dumpsters for my next meal, and even killed small pokemon for meat. I felt so horrible. That's when they took me in, comforted me. They said all I had to do for them was kill the right pokemon when the time was right. When your name came up, I started to foam at the mouth. It was an opportunity for revenge on you. I couldn't refuse and took to mastering everything I could." She smirked; this is bad, "OBSERVE GLEAMSHARD."

Looking over my shoulder I noticed that black frozen ball growing bigger and bigger, and when I looked back at ShineBurst her maw was open with and equally large and growing ball. She's gonna smash me to bits between two black balls.

"WAIT," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What do you mean void? You said you came from a void?" I had to delay the inevitable looking for some kind of miracle. She glared at me keeping the balls growing at a steady pace; they are about the size of a small car now.

"Humph, Fine yes I came from a void. That's where Raikou, Entei, and Suicune live. They Flick their tails and create a void in which we live within another dimension. What's it to you cold brain?"

"I uh…" Had to think fast and smooth to keep her attention from blasting me. "Well I'd like to know more about you; after all you are my long lost sis right?" Saying that made me cringe, she's no sister of mine. She's not buying it I could tell with that glare on her face. She got pissed off.

"WHY I AUGHTA," Yes the miracle I waited for, out of the corner of my eye I notice Scarlet charging at the Enormous purple ball by ShineBurst's maw. With a leap Scarlet swirled in a mid-air summersault.

"Shadow ball!" Her six tails slapped the ball attached to ShineBurst's maw blasting it towards the other one. This made ShineBurst lose her focus and she dropped me, landing safely on the ground a foot away from Scarlet. "Papa get down" I Did as she said, a pink barrier got thrown around us. Her protect attack was just in time as the two Ginormous black balls smashed into each other, creating an explosion that could have blinded an entire army of five-hundred. My body was thrown overtop Scarlet's head to save her from the blinding event. I whispered to her.

"Thanks Scarlet I owe you one," and I really did. If it wasn't for her I'd be Fox Alamode.

"Hey Scarlet I need to beat her myself, she's my sister and far too dangerous for you." She shook her head clearly wanting to keep me safe. I guess I really can't blame her. "Alright let's fight her together but be careful." Her giggle was a sound that soothed my heart. Shield still up, we awaited the dust to clear. I can guarantee ShineBurst survived that explosion. "You ready Scarlet?" She nodded her tiny little head. "Ok drop the shield and launch your best attack into the dust."

With a twitch of her ears the pink shield dissipated, immediately after she launched a blazing stream of fire from her maw into the battle scene. I launched my own continuous ice stream into the cloud. The dust cleared and to our horror the attacks were stopped, completely stopped. They were frozen unmoving, a few inches away from ShineBurst. We had no time to react, that devilish smirk reappeared on her maw and the attacks launched back at us in a combined swirl.

I tuckered down and gritted my teeth, glowing a magenta color. A signal to Scarlet was made with my left paw to get behind me and quick. She dove like a baseball player sliding into home plate. The spiraled attack smashed into me causing severe damage. In contrary also pushed back off my purple mirror coat. The twin attack doubled in size and blasted back at ShineBurst with doubled ferocity. My paws collapsed from under me being severely wounded all over my body.

"PAPA!" Scarlet screamed for me, throwing up that same pink barrier around me. ShineBurst had her paws full trying to maintain focus on the attack fired at her. The gravity of the doubled duel attack was pushing her backwards towards a cliff on the other side of the road. Her claw marks could be seen dragging across the dirt, the violet glowing fire ice mix causing a strange burn like mark underneath it as it followed ShineBurst slowly.

The angry Espeon growled, "C-curse you Gleamshard. I will fire this attack back I've mastered all psychic arts. You won't get away with this." The attack and ShineBurst continued to glow violet. All of her flowers being charred by the behemoth Attack the moment they bloom. Scarlet was still attending to my wounds with her tongue.

I whispered in Scarlet's ear being far too weak to talk. "Scarlet, honey; Launch another attack at her. Make it big." Scarlet disassembles the protect and stamps hard mounting the ground in front of her firmly with all four paws.

"This is for you Blaze." From the inside of her tiny maw a Giant fire ball began to grow. ShineBurst could be seen panicking from the other side of the road, even she knew what was about to happen. The Psychic energy flowing through her right now was too much for even her to hold for long. With a closer look you could see ShineBurst was bleeding from both the nose and mouth. This attack should push her over her limit. I gave a nod to Scarlet commanding her to fire. "Papa, papa; I will show you I'm not just a little kit anymore." with that the Giant ten foot tall Star shaped flame bellowed out of her maw. Towards ShineBurst and the intensified fire-ice attack.

The Blood-red monster loses her hold on the attacks, and she gently closes her eyes. "Goodbye." The jet streamed attack smashes into her, I couldn't see what was going on the flame was just far too bright. The fire blast attack singed through right after Igniting all in its path of war. What had happened? We'll know after the smoke clears. Scarlet's ears and tails drooped after realizing she had probably just killed a fellow pokemon, she rushed back to me in tears.

"Papa are you ok? I'm sorry I just. I just killed your sister." The sincere fox cried into my scraggly fur, only scraggly do to the damage I've taken.

"Don't worry it had to be done Scarlet, You're my hero." I licked her face in thanks for helping me, least I could do. She must've finally caught up to her pain as she collapsed into a deep sleep onto me. "That a girl Scarlet sleep well, you deserve it my daughter." I simply stroked her behind the ears as my eyes closed for my own nap. The smoke had cleared but strangely enough not even a sign that a pokemon had been there existed.

Chapter 7- Inside Hell

Walking around this seemingly deserted town would drive any pokemon crazy. It's as if you could just stand there and expect tumbleweed to roll on by. Marina felt the same way. She may be a loner by nature but she always had her two companions the other legendary dogs. She explored the area cautiously, to make sure no unsuspecting threat was about.

"So this is what its like to be on the good side. Always hunted, always afraid of what might come at you to make you its next meal. Fighting for bad you only had one objective. No one came to you, everyone is scared of you. Only one person could stand in your way; the victim. Do the villain's truly have the better end of the stick? Should I side with my brethren the other two dogs of legend?" It's this thought that's been bugging Marina this whole trip since I asked her to join us. This alone is what's causing her much heartache.

Though browsing through the city, Marina remains unaware of what's to come. No matter how cautious one is, you can never truly be prepared. She looked through trash cans that lay about, and even all around houses. Marina couldn't help but notice skeletons scattered about the ghost town, both human and pokemon alike.

"These skeletons, they are a sign that people and pokemon did indeed live here. Judging by the tiny bit of remaining flesh still lingering on them it was recent about a month or two ago to be exact. Something must have been here, something stronger then the average pokemon. It was no human that's for sure, since humans would have an ordinarily hard time killing this quantity of people without leaving a trace of the deceased's internal organs, and of course the skin." This sent chills up her back even though Marina would never admit it. She was quite terrified of what could possibly be lurking in this wasteland of bones. Without the help of her friends she felt quite nauseous being in the town with a serial killer.

Now Marina had a half a mind to go back and get me to be backup for her, but she remembered Scarlet the cute little Vulpix kit with me. Marina had not wanted to put a mere child in harm and pushed onward in her investigation. She entered a little log cabin on the right side of town which read deputies office on the sign outside in glowing green letters. Looking around the inside of the main office of where the deputy used to be, Marina emitted a psychic call for any body living there. No response came back to greet her anyway. Another eerie chill shot up her back when she saw the giant bones of what looked like a Charizard. What on earth could bring something that large and vicious down? In the deputy chair remained the bones of a human, quite thick bones actually. The chair he sat in was stained a dark purple clearly he had died right there in his very office, Cup of whiskey sitting on his desk.

"Hard worker I see." Marina let out a sigh on how pathetic the law is in this area. "What could be the cause of all this mass destruction? The law in this area should have at least had guns or something to take down the threat, and what of that Charizard, what could have brought down a behemoth such as that? Was it a legendary pokemon such as myself, which could have been strong enough? Rayquaza? Deoxys? Maybe even a Genosect? I don't know but I don't intend to find out."

Marina's head jolted up, she heard something; someone calling for help. The majestic beast raced out of the deputy's office and into the streets charging after the rapid call for help. In her heart she knew she was going to probably find out the thing that caused all of this chaos in this dark dreary town but, she had to help who was in trouble. The calls led Marina to an old tattered building that looked as if it could fall apart at any second.

"It would figure, but that girl needs my help. I will rescue her at all cost." If only it were that easy. Upon entering the wide open door Marina took a careful look around, the repeated cries for help getting louder by the second. The place looked an awful lot like a carnival funhouse. The building seemed really out of place, for one staged in an old western themed town. Crazy mirrors of all shapes and sizes covered the walls. A spiral staircase in the dead middle of the room, creeping hauntingly up to the second level of the fragile house. On the Floor an Ugly green carpet covered the area. It was remarkably itchy to stand on with bare paws. A wood brown chandelier stood tall on the ceiling none of the lights inside of it were lit however. Dark and dreary Marina climbed up the spinning staircase. Bits and pieces of it came apart and plummeted to the floor below, and it creaked like crazy, forcing Marina to pick up pace.

Arriving on the second floor the Suicune started to become suspicious as to why the enemy has yet to come and greet the unwanted visitor, maybe they were to busy massacring the helpless woman. She raced to the door the sound seemed to be coming from. To her surprise the door was wide open. Walking carefully in the room ready to attack at a moments notice, the brave beast scanned the area. The screaming had stopped and there was no one in site. The walls in this room were decorated in pokemon heads, some Tauros, Stantler, and Sawsbuck. This room was seemingly untouched which was strange. No dried blood, no skeletons, and the strangest, was the amazingly clean Persian rug in the middle of the room. I mean it was practically spotless and in mint condition. The owner of this rug must have tried to keep it safe at all costs.

"This is strange not a sign of life and the screaming has stopped. This décor is quite out of style I must say. Who uses pokemon heads for adding grace to a room's presence? I do love this rug though so clean, so fresh, and so pure. Why is that? This rug seems to be the only thing in the whole town that is spotless and in one piece. Then again…"

Looking over to the corners of the room there was a side table made of wood and shining brilliantly. In the far left corner there was a Silver statue of some guy posing in the usual cowboy outfit you'd see in this town. No windows in this room existed and no higher floors. Marina took care to watch her step as she moved closer to the rug. When her paw landed onto the beautifully decorated carpeting something was off. It squished; it felt like jello and made a funky noise as if u were walking on a floor after getting drenched in the rain. Then it hit her or rather, bit her. The carpeting grew over her front paw and munched down hard which she quickly jumped off, but not before losing a chunk of flesh and creating a nice gash in her leg. The door behind her slammed shut, and locked itself.

"No why didn't I notice this sooner I knew this was off. The enemy it isn't a legendary pokemon at all. It's…" She couldn't finish that sentence as the carpet transformed back into its slimy pink self, a Ditto. Marina loss her position and fell to the floor from the pain in her leg where she was just brutally bit. Trying to get back up she struggled hard the Ditto drooling eagerly, after its first taste of her blood. In the corner of the room the table and statue began to shake and transform as well. They were all Ditto, the three pokemon faces on the wall also fell to the floor in Ditto form. Six; there were six blobby pink Dittos.

"This is bad really bad. I, I'm trapped. The dittos were the ones that sullied this town's presence. They are the reason for all the deaths. I should have known, Ditto have the ability to transform into anything making it really easy to wipe out any town they want. I shall not lose my composure." She glanced behind her at the door only to see it had grown two giant eyes and a mouth the size of her; another Ditto. The Ditto all took turns and transformed into things, as she stood her ground; only thing she could do. They turned into a chainsaw, a dagger, a giant pair of scissors, a roll of tape, the door remained a door, a human girl (probably the one Marina heard calling for help) and the last turned into a copy of Marina. With a loud buzzing sound the chainsaw had ignited itself into full steam. The dagger was equipped to the girl and the tape circled around me ready to unwind. The door seemed to be the weak spot as it just sat there blocking Marina from leaving. The copy-cune Started to blow water at Marina with intensive force.

As the girl jumped at Marina, the Suicune did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Threw up a perfect blue barrier. Protect was about the only thing keeping Marina safe from the seven Ditto, but it wouldn't hold for long. The hyper jets of water crashing into her shield as well as the constant stabbing was easily lowering Marina's defenses. Ditto tape, transformed itself into an Electross which started bursting electricity into the blue shield around Marina.

The Electross was giant snake like thing with a sucker at the end of its mouth, fully charged with electricity, and worse yet it can fly around. Marina decided its impossible to keep this up she'd have to launch one giant attack and hope it'll give her a window of opportunity to get out. With careful observation Marina watched as her second of a time window opened to drop the shield. In its place a spinning whirlpool enveloped the desperate Suicune. Electross fired an electric charge at the whirlpool; Marina however predicted that and launched a water jet from the cyclone itself cancelling the shock.

Marina had successfully created a whirlpool barrier that could not be penetrated; being legendary has its perks apparently. The Ditto rapidly tried to crack open her shell of water but to no avail. Problem with Ditto though is that they are smart. The Ditto that was the scissors transformed into a Cannon quite a big one to. The Suicune copy mimicked the whirlpool tactic and the human and dagger transformed into two cannonballs. This caused some issues for Marina; she wouldn't be able to strike back. After some quick thinking Marina closed her eyes and the room began to flood.

The cannon quickly loaded the two Ditto cannonballs and lit its wick. The time was running out as the ditto-cune kept the water twister up protecting all the others. The water rose to knee height now, it was time for her to strike and finish this. The cannon Fires the launched Ditto's. With a mighty cry from the real Suicune the water in the room rose into a wave; water twisters forming in all four corners. The troupe of Ditto began to lose there focus and got pulled into the four corners of the room. The cannon and balls fired over to the corner where the statue used to be, the chain saw over in the bottom left, the door stood tall in the clearing, and the Suicune copy flew into the right corner where the table used to be. Loosing another howl to the ceiling Marina harnessed her legendary power of water, and the four cyclones began to move towards the center of the room carrying the Ditto with them.

The four water-twisters smashed together all the pokemon swirling endlessly, Marina looked content with herself all that was left is the door. The room however started to quake, Marina tossed up her blue protect out of caution. The water leveled throughout the room caused the floor to create gaping holes. Water rushed through the holes at the speed of light, the giant water twister soon swirled even faster from the air hole. The entire floor busted loose from the ferocity of the cyclone, Marina and the Ditto plummeted along side the waterfalls to the floor below.

With Marina's protect she remained safe as her paws touched down. The ditto smashed flat on that same ugly, itchy carpet their blobby exteriors completely blew apart splattering everywhere. The Ceiling debris kept falling hard, giant chunks of concrete plummet down from above barely missing her Marina's head. Rushing out of the room as fast as her paws could carry her Marina notices something odd. It was another Persian rug; could it be a ditto that survived? Marina quickly got her answer when the carpet grew razor sharp fangs and chomped down over and over while drooling.

Marina couldn't stay in the room any longer; mustering any and all energy she launched a massive jet of water into the ditto blasting it outside. She quickly followed, still blasting her hydro pump. Finally outside of the house she watched as it said its final farewell via a loud kaboom. The lone ditto reformed into its blobby self with an irritating smirk on its face. This ditto was different from the others it was shiny, a blue ditto and a little bigger then the others too.

"Are you the leader of the murderous ditto knave?" Marina said, with force in her voice. The ditto simply nodded, apparently unable to talk. "Then we shall end this fighting here and now engarde." This ditto didn't move or transform, it stood staring deep into Marina's blood red eyes. She was a bit taken aback but figured its best to attack now while it's distracted. Marina lets loose a glorious burst of water from her maw at the ditto, smart as this ditto is it turned into a bent pipe. The water stream rushed into one end and shot back at Suicune. Realizing her futile error she blocks the attack with a blue shield. The Ditto mutated back into its original forme, and once again began to glare deeply into Marina's eyes.

Its reading my attacks, Marina thought to herself realizing what's going on, but is that the case? With a demon-like grin on its face Ditto finally knew what it wanted to forme into, it outstretched its body about as much as a Siberian husky and grew two pointy ears with a wet nose. Four paws outstretched from its body and a sharp looking tail. Two radiant emerald eyes shown like they were on display and two floppy fore ears off the top its head. Blue in color it had transformed into…

"GLEAMSHARD!" The Suicune screamed absolutely stunned.

"HAHA surprised Marina?" in this forme ditto begins to talk. "I can look into your memories; I've learned many tricks as a Ditto. This one seems to burn you the hardest, which shall be my greatest weapon."

"How dare you swine. Messing with my memories and changing into my friend. I will never forgive thee for such treason." Without hesitation Marina charged with a water coated barrier about her.

"Fool no pokemon can beat me." Swishing its tail the Ditto made multiple clones of itself, which surrounded the area. Marina lost her concentration and stopped dead in her tracks. This was the same strategy I had used against her. She was facing the burden that is the day she met me. To face herself, her biggest fear.

The clones began to take advantage of Marina's sudden pause and fired many ice beams right at her. Marina at the last second leaped into the air realizing she was daydreaming. The beams of ice collide dead center, right under the blue dog. It clicked in Marina's memory the real one is underground. With a howl to the now rising sun blazing in the background, a golden orange above the dreary town. Marina generates four twisters of water that began to swirl everlastingly around her. With all her might she dug a hole with her bare paws right under her and launched the four vortexes into it, shielding herself with protect right after.

The Ditto could be heard gurgling for breath under the earth. Not having to watch herself kill "me" she was quite content with the end results. All the Clones vanished and with that, this fight also gave her the power to finally make her decision about who she will join in the great battle ahead. In the heat of the rising sun and from exhaustion, Marina's four graceful paws gave out beneath her. She laid sprawled out across the ground like one of those bear carpets in creepy haunted houses.

Finally relaxing and having made her final decision Marina is finally happy. Over in the distance she could here me and Scarlet chatting happily amongst ourselves as we looked for her. A smile grew on her maw from hearing the happy voices of her companions, her family.

Chapter 8- Just a Dream

"Marina! Marina!" an excited little Scarlet bounced. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? OH your leg, look you're bleeding.

"I'm fine Scarlet, just a little tired. Thank you," Marina was a little taken aback by how much the little fox worried about her even though she was the cause of this entire journey to begin with.

"What happened Marina, we came when we heard the huge explosion sound?" I was very perplexed as something big obviously went down, and Marina hasn't even started to explain yet. Scarlet and I wait with eyes wide open for the story of what happened to be told.

The Suicune stood up gracefully, never adverting her eyesight from us. "Gleamshard, Scarlet, you guys are truly my best friends. Despite our differences and our goals I believe I have reached a decision." Scarlet's mouth dropped I think she knew what was coming, but so did I. "Gleamshard you are loyal and kind, with a heart of pure gold. Scarlet an endearing little kit with ambition aplenty. The battle with Ditto that was held in this town made me realize one thing. That is to say…" My head drooped down depressed.

Dejected I had cut in. "I guess this is goodbye then huh?" Marina stared at me her eyes bold and fierce, she moved closer paw by paw. Becoming timid, upon seeing the moving beast my body shook. Marina's pace stayed steady until I could feel her breathing on my head. "M…M…Marina?" Her head leaned in close to mine. I could hear the breathing steady and thickening. With the intense atmosphere, the water dog politely and happily gave my cheek a lick. "Wait what? Marina does that mean..?"

She nodded now putting on a happy face. "Yes, Gleamshard I want to travel with you and be your partner till the end of this tragic feud. You and Scarlet have taught me what it means to be good and it feels warm and magical. The fight I was in with the Ditto, transformed into you. They hacked into my thoughts and used my greatest fear against me. My greatest fear being losing the friends I hold most dear. Gleamshard I will remain loyal to you until the end. Let's stop my brethren from destroying you and everyone with pure hearts in the future."

Giving a nod my voice, now happy, started telling my own story. "Marina back there when we were waiting for you, Scarlet and me were encountered by Raikou." Suicune jumped back looking stern again. "He told us where we must go, to the Holy shrine of Endowlist. It should be right up this mountain, we can make it there by tomorrow morning with no stops."

Scarlet tugged on my leg fur with her paw. "Papa, we going on that mountain? Is it safe? Mountains are not very friendly places I learned." Her innocence made me go dawwwe in my head. My tongue brushed up against her head, smoothing her fur.

"We'll be fine. Even if it is a trap I'll protect you Scarlet." Scarlet nuzzled against my leg, she was warm and soft. It gave relief to my aching heart to see her happy like this. I wonder what her real parents are thinking. Though it would be rude to ask about them, so the subject was left be. "Lets get moving team; we have a date with destiny.

So the climbing begins, after Marina became well rested. This mountain was craggily, really bumpy and looked as If an avalanche of falling rocks could crush us at any given time. It certainly was not a good place for a picnic. Ground and rock type pokemon could be seen attached to the many crevices and holes in the mountain side. The rocky looking Graveler and cute spiny porcupine-like Sandslash moved out of our way as we treaded the path woven for us.

"Gleamshard. We're not alone." Marina said while tilting her head in a western direction."

"I don't see anyone Marina. You sure?" There wasn't a visible sign of life there at all.

"Yes I'm sure just keep your ears peeled and don't look with your eyes." Scarlet's head tilted in confusion of what Marina was talking about. She didn't see anyone either. They cautiously traveled non-the less. Marina was right however there was someone there as we'd soon find out.

The night was coming along fast, the sun setting in the horizon. It was easily seen from this altitude. The crimson sky blazing a glory in the tempting giant orange in the sky. It was quite a beautiful sight, no time to gasp in its glory though. We had to make it to the shrine by morning or else we'd just be wasting more time. I know Raikou and Entei are waiting for us no matter what. They need my soul to become the gods they want to be. It could be a trap but I have no choice. Over to my left little Scarlet seemed to be getting clumsy, she must be tired.

"Scarlet honey? You ok?" She gave a quick nod.

"I'm only a little tired papa nothing I can't handle. He he." I admired her spirit she was such a good fighter reminds me a lot of myself. She was only a little kit but had so much potential. I wonder how she keeps her chin up through all this. Her parents, she doesn't even mention them. Any of her family for that matter, none were ever brought up. I wonder what she's hiding.

A cold breeze randomly blows past in the middle of this very dry day. It seemed rather ominous. I gave a quick shiver; the chill ran up my spine.

"Gleamshard stay alert," Marina barked at me. My only guess is it's the pokemon she was warning me about earlier. I just give a nod and continue trudging onward. It's strange my paws started to feel heavy. I thought I was imagining it at first but now I know I'm not. I'm growing very weak.

"Marina are you ok?" On that note it wasn't Marina but Scarlet that collapsed right then and there. "SCARRLETT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to run to her, my legs didn't move. I was stuck, blacking out. Marina shortly after.

_**Marina's View**_

Voices can be heard Voices in my head ugh; what is this awful headache.

"Marina, Marina. I said listen Marina." That voice again. It was too deep to be Gleamshard, and it's male so it can't be Scarlet. I do recognize this voice though. My vision begins to clear.

"RAIDON!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs I know that pokemon anywhere it's my brother Raidon the Raikou. The place we are in was very familiar to me as well; This was the old duel dimension we legendary dogs lived in. It looked quite alluring being honest. The place is nothing but a flux of colors flying everywhere. The floor much like a rainbow not solid but a fluffy texture. No living things were here besides us, the dogs of legend.

"Relax sis you act as if you hadn't seen me in forever. Come give your bro a hug." No this isn't right this can't be right. My body gives a shake to try and urge my eyes to stop this crazy illusion. It didn't go away. "Well sis come on?"

"Raidon give the girl a break she's obviously ill or something we need to get her to father." That voice it can't be…and father but he's…What's going on. Was this the day that father had… "OH NO!"

"Ah right, right my mistake Nova, of course. Lets get her to him immediately." My eyelids started to become heavy, and my paws gave out again back into slumber. All that was heard was their paw-steps racing to my aid…

_**Gleamshard's View **_

"Ow my aching head. Marina where are you. Scarlet hey come out. Wait where am I?" Looking around my eyes seemed to be deceiving me. My nose however, doesn't lie. There it was the sights and smells of the alliance market. The Hotdogs being grilled on this seemingly amazing summer day. The wind was brisk and gentle. With further inspection I had noticed the usual fruit vender, and the other places I had visited the day I left on my adventure. Actually this looked too familiar.

Without a moments noticed my paws seemed to act on there own racing towards where our nest would have been. Darting as fast as pokemonly possibly. There it is, standing tall between the two human houses just how I had left it. Our small sturdy nest. Sneaking carefully inside, my heart sank. No ones there. Empty, like my heart. If this is the day that I left they should be here still. Then it dawned on me, they left sometime during the day. They should be at Alliance Park, that's where Storm was supposedly killed right? I gotta stop it from happening.

Arriving at the Alliance Park as swiftly as my nest. There she is my beautiful and magnificent storm. Sitting on the slide, but a pokemon was behind her. It definitely looked like an Arcanine, like the news had said. He was really burly and cool looking, I was almost jealous. Staying low, watching them talk I did not like what I overheard.

"Well hello there pretty lady, what may your name be?" The dog was very smooth and cool about how he talked to my Stormy.

"Storm, RisingStorm is my name." She seemed really focused, as if hypnotized by the giant dog.

"My my, what a beautiful name you have sugar." With that my anger level reached its peak watching that mutt lick my mates glistening paw. I try to dash towards them but, slam into an invisible wall of some sort. I was trapped, couldn't move at all. Forced to watch this scene to watch everything. It was all so real the pain it hurt so much. I called for them but they didn't hear me at all. My attacks didn't scratch the barrier either.

A black shadow raced around the area, it was familiar. Just as Marina had done the black shadow had to have been Raikou's. It started to rain heavily; the box I was trapped in could be seen as the rain couldn't come in it. With no choice, I repeatedly slam into the wall to try and save them from their fate set in stone. I finally knocked myself out cold…

_**Scarlet's View**_

"Eh my aching head. Hey guys what happened?" "Hey wait I'm not on that mountain anymore am I? HEY I know this place this is icy rock village. I should look around for Marina and Papa. Shaking off the weariness I began to walk around. It was cold, not just in the temperature but it was very cold in terms of the emptiness and how the trees looked dead.

"PAPA, MARINA! Where are you guys." My screaming seemed like it could break a lung being very tiny and all. No one came to me though. I was left alone with my fluffy tails as my only company. They wrapped around me and I snuggled them close. Memories of this village started to flood my head like a bad dream.

This is the village my parents were in when they… Well they didn't make it out of the fire that broke lose in this place. The fire was caused by some mean human children that were pulling a Monferno's tail. I closed my eyes to remember what this village used to look like. The people laughing and happy everywhere. The Trees and plants blooming and full of life. The pokemon playing around together with or without humans. My parents at home waiting for my return. My soft warm bed made out of the softest leaves a girl could ask for. I could almost hear them now. The happy place this used to be. Wait a second, I CAN hear them now.

When I opened my eyes to my disbelief everything was how it should have been. The magnificent trees, colored for autumn. The joyful people carrying out their jobs and the kids just playing around. A group of pokemon could be seen playing tag over next to the shop. A Corsola, a Magby, an Elekid and a Togetic all played together happily. The Little white bodied Togetic with her tiny little wings seemed to be "it". As the Magby with his fiery red body and pudgy cheeks hid around a steel pole. The yellow bodied Elekid had trouble hiding its antennae in that small bush, it was funny. The cute pink little Corsola hopped into a nearby pond, she looked exactly like a piece of coral found in the ocean. At the count of ten the Togetic uncovered her eyes and went off finding them. It was cute and I wanted to play.

That made me remember I'm not playing I'm looking for my friends. A familiar voice rang through my ears. It couldn't be, those are my parent's voices. It was coming from old man flints house. Carefully I padded over to the nice wooden cottage, as I still don't know what is going on. Slipping through the doggy-door entered the living room, eyes immediately filling with tears.

There they were my parents. My father a Dashing looking Ninetales with his head fur a bit out of place, his nine miraculous blazing red tails going up in down in unison. Then there's my mother she's also a Ninetales, Gentle, sweet, and well groomed. She always has a sense to her that screams give me a hug you fluff ball. Even through all my tears I could recognize them anywhere. They were my parents my true and loved parents. Racing into the room I dig myself into both of their furs. They were warm as I always remembered them, could snuggle into them all day if the time was there.

"Scarlet dear what's wrong? My mother's sweet and perfected woman-like voice sang through my head like a lullaby. "It's only been a few minutes I left a note in the den saying we were here didn't you see it?"

"Wait what, but mama? I haven't seen you in a year. After that fire… I thought you were dead." My words stuttered in confusion. What is going on they act as if I was still here the whole time.

"Scarlet are you ok? You act like you've seen a ghost." My father sounded burly for such a pretty pokemon. Men will be men. "Eliza would you care to take her temperature she must be getting a fever."

Mama nodded. "Yes Sergio of course" My mother and father, Eliza and Sergio. They were the most gentle and caring pokemon of the entire Covert region, and my parents. This is worrisome though because if this is the past then that means the fire has yet to happen. If the fire has yet to happen then…

"WAIT I'll be back just hold on." I rush out of the door practically screaming at the top of my lungs. I had to reach the outside before it happened I just had to. There they are the Monferno and the kid I knew it this is the past. With my fastest quick attack I slam into the kid stopping him from causing any and all terror from happening in this tiny little town.

"Hey you stupid fox what you do that for? See I told everyone pokemon are viscous creatures that deserve to die." the boy snickered. I've never seen someone so evil in my entire life. He's trying to turn the humans against the pokemon. Quickly I slid under the Monferno and raced back into the house with him on my back. "Hey stupid fox get back here with my idiot monkey." The boy screamed and chased us back into the house. I quickly explained to my parents what was goin on as the boy charged in. "Hey yo, Mr. Flint. That Vulpix stole my Monferno.

My parents believed every word I told them as lying was never my specialty. They snarled at the boy trying to warn old man flint of his evil ways. The Monferno was bouncing up in down in the far back corner scared for his life.

"Boy if you don't get up out of my cottage right now with your lying mouth I swear to Arceus I will shoot you down, now scat." Flint was Strong and wise. He took the pokemon's warnings to heart and understood the situation as fast as it came. Something feels off this time though. The house seems a bit colder then it was a bit earlier. Scanning around the place I notice its still in prime condition just how it was before. Flint's old tarnished furniture and that old man smell looming around. There was a statue of Flint from his old days back in pewter city as mayor I believe. I walked over and gave Flint of lick of thanks for trusting us. His skin felt strange I couldn't quite figure out what it is though.

"Scarlet this Monferno wants to talk to you honey." It was my mother calling me, so I trot over to her and the red furred monkey with a flaming tail.

"Hi!' I offer the Monferno my paw. He graciously shook my paw with both of his own.

"Ooo ahh, thank you kid. I'm Truince, the Monferno." He howled like an actual monkey, but I paid that no mind.

"He-he you have a funny name, I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you Truince." On that note I caught something funny out of the corner of my eyes. The statue of Flint its eyes moved. I must be seeing things, statues can't move.

"Ooo ooo, my trainer is so mean; he wants to end the relationship between pokemon and humans. I wish I could just run away ooo. He was gonna have me burn down this house actually. You stopped him just in time eee eee." Couldn't help but giggle at his cute way of talking but the matter at paw was serious. That guy wants to ruin everything we worked so hard for.

"Scarlet, your mother and I were talking we are going to move to Cherrygrove city. We hear its lovely down there. The greenery is simply perfect and the waters so fresh." This was all so sudden I didn't know what to think. My mind filtered back to that statue, and as if it was the strongest streak of luck it moved again.

"Not this time" My voice was quiet and determined. Not giving it a second of thought my maw let loose a small ember that contacted the statue, everyone stared in shock. A satanic giggle emerged from the statue, the embers bounced off and landed on the ground igniting the wooden cottage. "No, no, no, this can't be happening what have I done." The fire quickly spread its way across the room engulfing everything in an inferno. My parents screaming at the top of their lungs for me. Old man Flint jumped out of the window, glass shattering everywhere. I couldn't see anything around me the fire was causing far too much smoke. My legs wouldn't budge, being frozen in fear of what just happened.

That insane giggle could be heard again, but who did it belong to. The roof began to cave in. A force of some sort slammed into me, it sounded like my father. I flew out the door of the cottage slightly dazed. A petrifying scream was heard from the cottage as it finally collapsed down in a blaze of glory. My eyes, my heart, my entire being was vanishing in front of me. What did I just do? It wasn't that boys fault, I KILLED them, and I killed my parents. I couldn't move, falling to my tummy just balling my eyes out. I stopped it from happening but it turned out so much worse. Why, why, is fate so much against me that it would have me kill them instead?

"I LOVEDDD THEMMM!" My scream emitted sound waves in all different directions. A purple pokemon was knocked out of the sky and onto the ground. Blinking I called out to it. "Hey you where did you come from. Hey answer me."

That same eerie cackle that came from the statue also came from this pokemon. "He-he-he, I'm Hauntic, a Gengar. I'm impressed you found me little girl, giving you such nightmares had been an amazing feast."

"You, you did this to me? How dare you mess with my memories like this? How dare you force me to kill the ones I love the most? I will get you for this; I will make you pay for all the pain you've caused us." I could barely control my anger this was unforgivable. A stream of relentless fire launched from my maw at the purple human-like ghost.

"So you wanna play huh?" Hauntic wasn't even phased he was proud of his abilities it seems. A black ball was thrown into my fire causing an explosion between us. This sent me flying back into a rock and him into another house. Everything went black.

"Ugh, Hauntic I'm not done with you." Upon waking up the scenery looked familiar. It was that craggy mountain. I was in a nightmare the whole time; Hauntic must have created it after making me sleep. Looking around, the restlessly tossing turning and whining bodies of Marina and Papa were there. They looked to be in so much discomfort, Hauntic is a horrible pokemon. "Come on out now Hauntic, you coward."

"Who are you calling a coward, you pipsqueak." That hit a nerve, he was too proud of his power to take that lying down. Appearing out of thin air he launched another well aimed ball of darkness, my pink protect blocking the attack with ease. Quickly retaliating with a star shaped blast of fire, which he predicted and vanished. He reformed above me launching a blast of red energy, must be a focus blast. Flipping in the air, my tails slap it straight back at him. The red energy went through his ghostly body not even landing a scratch.

"Tch, how am I supposed to beat him?" I had to do something or my friends would stay in peril forever. My paws began to run into a quick attack, the intense speed allowed me to scale the mountain in a ninety degree angle. "You'll pay Hauntic." The ghost was confused on to what I was doing, with a dramatic push off the side of the mountain I fly through the air. Closing my eyes, with belief in myself I twist into a somersault. My tails glowed a brilliant silver color and slammed down as hard as I possibly could. Hauntic let out a shriek, quickly after a loud bang and some dust flew from beneath me. I had hit him, I beat Hauntic.

Looking below it was a problem. I had missed my landing altogether and began plummeting off the side of the mountain. I'm not going to survive this fall. Tears began to fly from my blue eyes.

"I'll be with you soon, mother, father, Sol." I closed my eyes, wind rushing through my fur. I was expecting a dramatic blackout, for my life to just end. That wasn't the case however. Something soft had caught me. Had I died? Was this the clouds in heaven? Upon opening my eyes I see something that was out of the ordinary. I had landed on a Giant red flower with yellow spots, or was it?

"Hello Scarlet, nice of you to drop in. tee-he." A feminine chuckle. Who could that have been? With a better look. It was non other then Lenette and a Vileplume. My heart got really fluffy really fast.

"Gloria is that you? What amazing timing." I snuggled into her head, the flower was surprisingly warm and soft and of course bouncy. Gloria blushed.

"Nice to see you Scarlet, I wasn't expecting such an entrance though ha-ha" Lenette was kind as ever, and a site for sore eyes. I gave a little yelp of happiness for her.

A voice echoed from above. "SCARRLEEETTT!" it was Gleamshard, he must have woken. I called back letting him no I was ok but saved Lenette and Gloria for a surprise later. Hopping off Gloria's head I began to trot back up the mountain to meet up with Gleamshard and Maria. Lenette and her partner followed me up as well.

Chapter 9- Immoral Sacrifice

_**Gleamshard's View**_

Waiting on Scarlet to get back up here made my tummy rumble. I haven't eaten since the pokemon center. I split open an Oran berry for Marina and me to share. We're really close to the top just a couple more feet. I couldn't wait to sink my fangs into those two that killed my family. Then after everything is done, Scarlet, Marina, and I can finally relax and maybe go on a picnic.

"HEYYY Papa, we're here!"

"We? Who else could be…? Oh wow its Lenette!" That's right I was so happy to see Lenette I wonder why she would follow us all the way up here. "Gloria is that you? You're so beautiful." She blushed helplessly. "Hey uh, mind telling me why you followed us?"

"Gleamshard isn't that obvious, Lenette really cares about you. She wouldn't have you risking your life unless she was going to as well." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Well I, uh, wow I, ha-ha." At a loss for words my blush turned violet. "Lets uh, keep moving, we're nearly there." With a quick pace at our heels we quickly made it to the top of the mountain in with trouble at all.

The Holy shrine of Endowlist was a massive structure it featured every legendary pokemon in existence. From Mewtwo to Genosect, it showed off amazing golden replicas of the real ones. The one that stood out the most was a giant pokemon with a ring like thing on its back, a rounded face, and standing on all fours. It looked horse-ish.

"I see you are interested in the statue of our lord Arceus." A booming voice came from behind a statue of an Entei, in reality it was the Real Entei. "Arceus is the said creator of our world and all its population. You, me, the trees and the people. We are all part of the almighty's creations. We are to offer the souls of Purity, darkness and innocence to that same Arceus and thus we would become gods. Marina however has betrayed us all and sided with the soul of purity."

"Yes I have Nova and there's nothing you can do about it, we will stop you for all its worth." I looked at her weird, the name Nova had never been spoken of until now. I'm guessing it was the Entei's name as even Marina had a name outside of her legend status. "So come now Nova, let us fight and finish this war once and for all."

"Aren't you a snappy one little sis?" A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, Raikou emerging from it instantly. "You've' come a long way from the day father died." Marina shot a look at that Raikou like it was nobodies business.

"Raidon I will deal with you as well, I'm standing up for what's right." Raidon must be the Raikou's name, he talked a bit smoother then I expected after hearing Marina's dialect all this time. "Well let's begin."

"As you wish Marina" Nova leaped about a four feet off the ground, homing in at Marina with a fiery cloak. Marina recognized the flare blitz, loosing a jet of forceful water at him. The hydro pump seemingly had no effect and Nova slammed into Marina hard. She went flying backwards, but caught herself before falling. "Pathetic Marina is this how those weaklings fight. Why have you abandoned us?"

Marina gritted her teeth snarling. "I don't want to kill good people like Gleamshard. He has shown me the light of what friendship really is." She launched herself at Nova in top speed, readying her claws. Her front paws lifted off the ground as she went to swing at Nova. The attack was null and void as a very irritated Raidon appeared in its wake, blocking the attack with a barrier of static electricity. Marina steadily backed up being slightly electrocuted on contact.

"Come on sis, fight harder this is no fun at all." Raidon teased her as; he was growing bored of this charade.

"Guys we have to help her, this is our fight." I commanded like a true leader going into war. They all give me a nod, even Lenette who seemed to understand the situation without words. I dash into the battle with my fastest quick attack, starting off strong. Scarlet's body turned a darker red as she charged up a super powerful fire attack. Gloria bounced into the battle shaking her head, to spread pollens that induce sleep. Marina shook off her paralysis and blew another hydro pump at the unsuspecting Nova.

Raidon wanted none of this Throwing up a giant cage of electricity surrounded both him and nova. Instantly forcing me to fall back, the other attacks seemed to vanish on contact. This is not going to be easy at all, they seemed to be at a much higher level then Marina is. I take that back Raidon is, if we can get Nova alone then we might have a chance.

My paws took me to Marina, where I hopped on her back to whisper in her ear. "Marina listen we need to get Nova alone he's the lowest level." She nodded certain I was right. To get everyone's attention I screamed, "Split up guys." They did as asked Marina and I ran all the way to the left of the battlefield, as Lenette, Gloria, and Scarlet went all the way to the right.

"Dudes your being stupid or something. You can't stop us like that." With those kind words from Raidon, another electrically charged cage was thrown about them. My body turned around as my tail swayed back and forth taunting the two beasts.

"Come on Raidon you gonna sit there and defend all day or are you going to fight us?" Further taunting the now enraged beast of thunder. His cage disappeared and, all this inner electricity raged wildly barely missing even his own partner.

"Calm down Raidon and fight rationally." It seems Nova was the wise one, where Raidon was just brute force.

"No way bro this guy's gonna get what's coming to him, we will become a god still." The Raikou leaped into the air the same fashion as Nova did earlier. Raidon was charging with electric energy.

"Now guys attack nova, I got Raidon!" The plan was set, and it was too late for the two dogs to counter. This was a problem for me however as the attack smashed my across the face, a giant bolt of electricity as well as the force of his left paw.

"Gleamshard No!" Marina raced to my aid, as I flew through the air lifelessly, she caught me without error. The other group was doing a good job of stalling Entei with a combination of Purple balls of slime and potent fire attacks. Raidon didn't stop there he recharged his electricity and fired it straight into the air, in a mighty rage. The clouds above us began to grow darker and fiercer. A fierce and relentless cylinder of lightning shot down above me and Marina, She screamed in terror of the thunder attack, but we weren't hit. When I opened my eye I noticed Marina had thrown up a blue barrier of her own.

"Grr Marina when did you learn protect? Whatever that won't stop me." The protect shattered instantly not being able to withstand such raw power, tiny surges flow through her body.

"Marina thank you." I rested my head into her back, completely wiped out. I couldn't move hide nor tail of my body. She licked my face with welcome, turning back around to face her opponent. Nova was found on the other side of the field shaking on the ground like a salt shaker gone wild. No doubt that was the effects of a stun spore attack. Gloria continued to pound on the beast with her powders and the purple sludge bomb attack. Scarlet didn't even have to dodge anymore since Entei was completely paralyzed, just loosing endless streams of fire at him.

"NOVA! I'm coming." Raidon realized his brothers situation and appeared out of nowhere with an electric shield around them. "Bro wake up, come on man." Nova only slightly stirred.

"Raidon, my dear brother. Take the soul of innocence and finish the job. Do it my life energy is almost gone." Raidon looked down at his brother with great remorse. Nova was bleeding at the mouth and had some bad wounds on his sides, but did as he asked.

"Nova, I will finish the job. Now rest well with father." An intense charge of blue electricity filled Raidon's body. The charge became concentrated into his left paw, which he stabbed into Nova's Side Creating a large gory gap in it. Upon recoiling his paw a shining green light was pulled out. "For you Nova." Raidon threw the ball of light into his jaw and swallowed it. The Entei remained steady, Raidon glowed green for a second or two before going back to his usual colors. "Now it's my time to shine. With the power of both darkness and innocence, my powers, they increase even more." He wasn't lying the electricity in his body began to swirl in an ocean blue color creating an electric ball about him. It was so intensified it looked solid, and impossible to break. Electricity shot in every direction, his rage building nearly unable to control his amazing power. Marina and the others had to sidestep just to dodge the bolts of lightning that he discharged.

With no hesitation Raikou seemed to fly in the air at Marina with a paw raised. I croaked "Marina watch out he's after me, save yourself." Marina growled completely ignoring me and pounced at Raidon with her strongest double-edge attack. The two dogs collide in mid air ending in a helpless Marina flying to the ground surged with electric energy. The static also flew through my own body having been on Marina as it happened. She couldn't get up, the others watched in horror unable to even think of what to do. Raidon became impossible to beat.

"No, we seemed to have lost guys. I'm sorry I dragged you all into this. It's all my fault." Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto Marina's fur.

"No, Papa we came because we love you, don't you get it? We would never let you suffer alone, if you die so do we." Scarlet never looked more proud at that moment. Her strong posture and her determination glowing golden.

"That's right Gleamshard Lenette and I both love you, even though we had never said it before. Since the day we met you in the Pretty Petal Flower Shop we knew you were special." The Vileplume, Gloria was so full of beauty now that she evolved. I feel really mean for having always insulted her for her smell as a Gloom. To think she thought so highly of me, ha I'm such a fool.

"Gleamshard, my brothers are not like us. They are mean and only wish to become a god for their own selfish deeds. You have the heart of purity. That means you carry the strength to win no matter what. Dig deep and try your best, you will always come out on top." Even knocked down and in severe pain Marina looked amazing. She had betrayed her own family to follow the path she felt was right. It takes serious guts and will power to completely ignore your own family. I admire her courage and shall fight in everyone's honor.

Slowly trying to stand up I get back on my paws, but shakily. "Raidon, I don't care how strong you are. I have my friends and that's that. You will not defeat our bond that easily." Beginning to march slowly towards the beast, one paw after another, I realize I don't have a battle plan. It doesn't matter though. I can't beat him with a plan anyways. I'm not even sure if he can be beaten.

"WRONG!" I didn't even have time to blink Raidon's paw had slammed through my side, forcing me to spit blood on contact. "Its mine you fool, the last piece to becoming a god."

"GLEAMSHARD!" The group screamed in unison as they witnessed the massive paw purging a gaping hole in the side of my icy body, blood oozing out like a river. Lenette and Scarlet immediately broke down into tears. Marina seemed to be more enraged then ever now. The world grew darker, darker, and then nothing the lights went out.

Chapter 10- The Final Fight.

_**Marina's View**_

"I simply can't believe it. Gleamshard has been defeated. I won't stand for this outrage RAIDON!" Raidon ripped a glowing white ball out of my companion's now lifeless body and swallows it.

"Its time my fellow pokemon, I have obtained the souls all of them." Raidon began glowing white for a few seconds and then back to yellow. His electric shield tore the ground apart as he walked towards the statue of Arceus. Raidon started chanting. "Oh holy one grace me your powers. Keeper of the souls, Purity, Darkness, and innocence, your powers relinquish to me. When the earth's keeper breaks, oceans may flood, volcanoes may break. Shine thy holy light on me and bring forth eternal glory." Raidon body glowed white; he let out a scream of agony as the three balls of light shot out of him. Swirling around him in harmony. The statue itself now glowed a jet black, a portal opening from its front. "NO THIS WON'T HAPPEN." I forget all my injuries and jump smashing into Raikou as hard as possible. Sending shockwaves flying all over the place. Raidon gets thrown on top of the fallen Gleamshard and I fly into the rest of the group who try and catch me.

The black Arceus portal spit black energy angrily as the host had vanished. A shot fired directly at Raidon and went through both him and Gleamshard. The scream of sheer terror that was sent through the air made us all cover our ears. That scream was Raidon's final words, his blood now mixing with Gleamshard's. From the dark portal a figure began to emerge into the world. It was horse like, and had a circle with hoof shaped plates on its back. It galloped into the light with bright white fur.

"I am Arceus, Creator of this world. I have come to full power and now I can finish the job I started and destroy the world I created as punishment for all the mortals' sins. Strangely enough Gleamshard's body and Raidon's began to glow a luminous white. Raidon's body no longer existed as it vanished into thin air. Gleamshard's however rose off the ground and stood back on all four paws. The white light healing all of his wounds and seemed to fully restore his life energy. Don't know what happened but, Gleamshard was reborn.

_**Gleamshard's View**_

"Wow I feel really great, good as new even. What happened guys?" Well, my team all rushed to me and gave me a group hug. It was a bit embarrassing but I liked it. "Come on guys fill me in."

"Gleamshard you were…Dead." Gloria was the first to speak. I was shocked no way did I believe them but hey whatever, I'm back now.

"Alright guys I have no clue who that is but I'm guessing he's the enemy lets get him." They all screamed "hoo-rah" and manned their battle stations. I start off with an ice beam attack aimed at the white horse as Marina launched a jet of cold water.

"Witness my strength naïve pokemon." The Arceus' plates had rotated turning the light blue one on top, his body color changed to match it. Both attacks smashed Arceus head on but not even a dent was made.

"What happened? He wasn't even touched." I was shocked as everyone else was those attacks were spot on.

"Stupid Glaceon learn your place." A giant blue flower shaped light appeared before Arceus. I know this attack its judgment.

"Gleamshard get down now!" Marina was shaking in her boots (if she had any), just as she had when I was going to use it. As commanded I hit the dirt, and hard. A giant blue laser beam Bellowed through the area. Completely turning anything it hit into dust. Trees, plants, even a couple wild Pidgey were turned into dust. The ground was glowing red where the attack had been fired over, it was burning hot. "I never thought I'd witness that attack first hand. Judgment. Such raw power."

Everyone else stared with their jaws wide open, unable to maintain any thought after what they just saw. Arceus had to be stopped. Gloria finally regained her sense and launched a barrage of razor sharp flower petals at Arceus. Arceus' Green plate had gone to the top turning his body green as well.

"I get it now!" I loose an ice beam at him at this very moment realizing he was changing his type to fight whatever attack we used. The petals bounced off of Arceus like a bad joke. The ice beam however shot through him like a cannon, he roared in pain for the first time. I dented the legendary god.

"So persistent you annoying fox. How dare you figure out I change types when you attack." That made scarlet glow with enthusiasm she knew she had to attack when I attack him. I fire another ice beam at the giant horse. His plate switches to the dark blue again. Scarlet spit's a green ball of energy from her maw. The ice beam connects but does near nothing. The energy ball however hit's the spot. "AARGH, hit again. You measly ball of fur. I'm getting predicted left and right, me a god!" The plate on his back changed to an unrecognizable color, the flower bloomed once more in front of him.

"Guys another judgment is coming!" I warned everyone of the incoming attack the all dove in different directions as the Giant beam of light evaporated everything in its path, barely missing Scarlet's back paws. "We need to attack together guys." They nod in unison understanding what must be done.

With the power of four they launch a Blizzarding snowstorm, a star shaped fire blast, a magical ballet of flower petals and a jet of pure hydraulic water at the Arceus. They swirled into one giant attack; the rainbow of colors was awe inspiring.

"No this won't be the end of me." Green spikes erupted from the ground in a strange natural shield that became engulfed in flames from the attacks trapping Arceus inside them. "NO this isn't what I had planned what happened." The blazing inferno was getting to be too much to handle, being unable to escape his own prison of roots.

"We did it guys, there's no way he can come back now." Arceus did indeed take severe damage, bleeding from many places around his body and from his nose. His plate suddenly changed red, as well as his now blazing fur. Arceus loosed a blazing flame from his maw melting everything around him and escaping his jail.

"Please mortals'; beating me is no easy feat." He erupted in a glowing white light which made everyone squint. "Witness true fear." Giant Flaming balls began to plummet from the sky crashing into the earth below. One of those balls just barely missed Gloria, who yelped.

"Pa-leeze, Arceus I now know your weakness, and you're not going to like what I tell you." It's true I realized what happened now. It makes perfect sense. "Arceus you lack the soul of purity. I still have it. When Raidon was launched on top of me that was no accident. He knew he was going to die upon seeing that black portal and smashed my purity back in my body as his dying wish. It was his last wish that I and I alone defeat you Arceus."

"You speak non-sense I am complete in all ways." Arceus was irritated.

"Nah I speak the truth, if you had all three souls you would realize what you're doing isn't pure at all. You're trying to destroy people and pokemon alike. That's pure evil, come on I know even you can figure that much out." Taunting him was fun, but what I was saying was the truth. It's the only explanation. My body became cloaked in a white light. That gentle snowfall suddenly reappeared, just as it had when Marina and I fought. My body was as good as new, a burning energy inside of my heart.

"Gleamshard, can you…can you possibly." Marina recognized what was happening. A blue flower shape appeared in front of my body the power I had borrowed from the Arceus that spoke to me back then. I had found it, buried within my love for my friends and family.

"No, no, no, this attack it's my judgment how can this be." He steadily backed up scared of what was coming next. Not even a beast of his stature could survive an attack of this power. His plate turned into a light blue hoping to survive with whatever he could.

"Bye bye Arceus, I'd say it was a pleasure but it just wasn't. JUDGMENT OF ICE." The light blue beam blasted into the now timid Arceus. Igniting everything in its wake. The ground the mountain behind him and him itself. It's as if you could see his flesh getting ripped off his body on impact. The cry for mercy could be heard a mile away. When the dust cleared not a thing remained where the blast had fired. My heart beat slowed down a tranquil feeling rose into all our hearts. The final battle had finished, we were at peace at last.

"Gleamshard you actually did it you won!" Scarlet, Marina and Gloria all moved in for a group hug. After that Lenette lifted me off the ground and squeezed me tight in her warm loving arms."Gleamshard, you're my hero, please won't you stay with me and Gloria in the pretty petal shop." I didn't need to think about that answer this time. I snuggled into her chest as happy as can be that was indeed a yes. "And of course your friends Marina and Scarlet can join us to." My face lit up, I'm sure theirs did to. Looks like we have a home now, where we can all be happy together and enjoy the rest of our life. "Lets head back guys." with a nod we were off.

Three weeks later- outside the Pretty Petal Shop

"Yawn, enough being lazy come on guys time to practice. If we get too lazy we won't be able to fight anymore." It was a great sunny day, hasn't rained in a while and business was booming. Scarlet just lazes around these days smelling the flowers she loves so much. Marina and I hit the battles often to try and keep ourselves in shape. Gloria went back to being her overcautious job as shop security. And Lenette and I became really good partners in the shop. People from far and wide came to see the pokemon known as the legendary Suicune and then was told the story of a hero who will be known world wide. The story of Gleamshard the Glaceon.

A familiar voice caught my ear as I walked out the door. "Hey you Glaceon, yea you the one that beat down my Raticate before." oh great him again. "Battle me and this time I will catch you."

"Go ahead Gleamshard show him the power of everything you've been through." I gave Marina a no problem sign with my paw, and jumped into the battle snarling at Ash.

"Go Pikachu, his prized Pikachu leapt off his arms and on the concrete, cheeks roaring with electricity. Twitching my tail many clones appear, using my now famous dig-team strategy. From under the earth the Pikachu could be heard striking down all my clones one after another with its high powered lightning attacks.

"Pikachu it's that one, no wait that one. Err maybe it's that one. Forget it attack them all." On that note Pikachu cried its name amazingly loud all I saw was yellow flashing above ground, Windows shattering all over the place.

"That's gonna be a mess ugh, poor Lenette." After I could hear the Pikachu huffing and puffing I finally busted out from under it slamming hard with my paw. The Pikachu screamed and flew hard into a tree behind Ash.

"Pikachu nooo!" he raced over to the thing and cradled it like a baby. Your uber strong Glaceon, the more reason to catch you." With that he kissed a shiny golden pokeball in his hand and tosses it to the ground. Espeon Go. My heart stopped when I saw those dark violet flowers bloom as the light released the Espeon.

"SHINEBURST! How, its impossible how are you alive?"

"Better question how are you alive? Let me take care of this douche bag trainer first k? ShineBurst turned around and faced Ash.

"Espeon what, what are you doing hey attack the Glaceon." With a snarl and a glare, Ash was lifted off his feet with psychic powers. She gave me the heads up to go and ahead. I won't say no to a chance like this. Charging as fast as my paws will take me I leap into the air and slam hard into Ash like a cannonball made of ice. The impact send him flying out of site into a forest somewhere, as I land safely back on my paws.

"Gleamshard, it's a pleasure to see you again." She seemed serene about it, she changed.

"Uh yea, you to ShineBurst." I was still a little weary of her tricks and tactics though.

"Don't worry dear brother, I won't attack you. You inspired me when we fought last; your teamwork with that Vulpix was outstanding. I nearly escaped that blast by using teleport, ha-ha so how bout it, family." She held her paw out to me. I smirked, motioning her to hold on.

"Hey everyone come here." They came, but with confused looks on their faces. Scarlet looked shocked to say the least. "She want's to be one of us, what do you guys say huh?" Scarlet's paw is placed on top of ShineBurst's, and then Marina's on top of that, followed by Gloria's and then mine.

We shout together as loud as we could. "FAMILY!"


End file.
